


真實之炎

by koutwin



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Multi, RPG AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutwin/pseuds/koutwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>白色的勾玉，黑色的勾玉，盛載一雙勾玉的器具。持有善良品質的他們，激發特殊才能的他們，身為元素化身的他們。<br/>在火領域的守護者、火之子神原拓也的眼眸內，又會看到怎樣的景色？<br/><em>—DFxDA02(+DT)的RPG架空，（各個方面來說）慢熱。</em><br/>「故事已經不能停止了啊。」執筆的男孩眼睛泛著紅色的光芒，像是能照耀一切似的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> 標題：真実の炎。  
> 作者：Serene玥  
> 配對：暫定輔賢（會影響主線、但不是故事的重點）其他未定  
> 等級：Rate K+  
> 聲明：由動畫到遊戲到小說到人物都不屬於我的。我只是在開腦洞。  
> 警告：腦洞奇大。  
> 摘要：白色的勾玉，黑色的勾玉，盛載一雙勾玉的器具。持有善良品質的他們，激發特殊才能的他們，身為元素化身的他們。  
> 在火領域的守護者、火之子神原拓也的眼眸內，又會看到怎樣的景色？  
>  _—DFxDA02(+DT)的RPG架空，（各個方面來說）慢熱。_  
>  「故事已經不能停止了啊。」執筆的男孩眼睛泛著紅色的光芒，像是能照耀一切似的。
> 
> …寫不出吸引人的摘要（躺平）  
> 人物衣著設定請點【Pixiv】http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=36858892
> 
> 「對話」、『思考』、“引用/專門名詞”  
> 名字會用【空、光、岳、神聖計劃】這樣…就是隨性地用（雖然和這篇關係不大  
> 個人寫作功力不夠、只能用片段滅文法（捂面）小學生文筆不解釋，希望能見人吧…  
> 希望各位喜歡！也請輕拍…

**==真実の炎==**

「我回來了！」男孩抱著一系列新買回來的筆記本，隨意踢掉鞋子，急不及待地跑上樓，回到房間。  
這筆記本的封面是來自電視正在熱播的系列，他早就想買了，今天他總算買回家。在那系列的筆記本上寫出心中的故事，是他近來的目標。  
新的筆記本經已好好地順序放在書架上，他將剛才隨意扔在床上的書包放好，翻出了文具時不小心碰到桌上的亞古獸模型。「哎呀，對不起呢亞古獸，」他苦笑著將它擺好，摸了摸玩具的頭。然後他抽出新筆記本的第一本，翻開空白的第一頁。  
故事的構思已經有了，他終於能夠將自己日思夜想的那個故事寫出來了。他興奮地舔唇，開始動筆，連母親說的「快把鞋子收拾好」也聽不到。

住在他腦海深處的女孩睜開了眼，醒了過來。身體隨著男孩的筆速，發著柔和的光。

* * *

01、

「陽光真刺眼…」男孩翻過身，將頭埋在枕頭內。不想起床，就是不想起床。  
另一個男孩吼了一聲「哥哥！快起床！」，一手將被褥抽掉。床上的男孩卷起身子。被褥沒了，陽光直曬，他根本不能賴床，只好跳起來，撲向罪魁禍首。  
「信也！快將被褥還回來！」他吼道。信也燦爛地笑著，抱著被褥奔向門口，說，「嘿嘿，叫醒哥哥了！」  
哥哥不爽地打了一個響指。眨眼間，一個火圈將弟弟圍住了。他一步又一步，緩慢地走向被困住了的弟弟那裡。  
「嗚哇！拓也哥哥我知錯了！求放過！」「…被叫醒的人的怨念會那麼簡單就消失嗎？」「可是是你叫我這麼幹的…你昨晚不是說太一哥哥會來，要早點起床嗎？」  
拓也停下腳步。好像真的有這麼回事…火圈一下子消失了。信也襯機將被褥拋到哥哥那裡，轉身拔腿就跑。  
「喂！信也！」他吼道，但只傳來弟弟頑皮的笑聲。

這是一個人民都能使用魔法的世界。世界被分為十領域，分別為火光風雷冰土木水鋼暗。每個領域有自己的習俗，也有一定的著裝。例如火領域的人民都會戴護目鏡。除了民風不一，每個領域的住民都能使用自己領域特定的技能。又例如，火領域的人民都能一定程度操縱火焰。  
而當中，又會有一位特殊的人，擁有高超的操縱技能的力量，那人就是領域的守護者。各領域都有一位守護者，理論上。拓也正是其中一位守護者。  
神原拓也，又名“火之子”，十一歲，是火之領域的守護者。不過他才剛當上火之子不久，在被發現之前只是平凡的人民，懂的東西並不多。  
所以，在管理領域上的問題，一般都是交給大人去處理。畢竟，他只是一個“守護者”而已。信也，拓也的弟弟剛才所提及的“太一哥哥”，正是管理者的一員。  
八神太一，十三歲，是“紋章持有者”，代號“勇氣”。雖然地位名義上沒“守護者”高，但是身為“紋章持有者”，能力不比拓也低。拓也也十分尊敬太一。  
拓也嘆一口氣，將被褥放回床上。接著洗漱更衣去，等著太一的到來。

太一正在往神原家的路上。今天天很晴朗，和太一心內所想的事形成強烈對比。  
昨晚，他夢到妹妹了。自己那位給予了重大使命的妹妹向他報夢。  
八神光，兩年前因為事件，獲得使命而被迫分開。她所產生的、柔和的光能照亮大地，給予活力。可是她一直體弱多病，太一不可能不擔心。  
而昨晚，光報夢來了。夢中的她在黑暗中浮沉，沒有發出聲音，只有嘴巴在動，說著「要開始了」。太一喚著妹妹的名字，伸出手卻碰不到她。  
 _——她所產生的光還是那麼柔和。_  
要開始了嗎？屬於“守護者”的故事。希望“大人們”能理解吧：讓他知道得更多，並作出相應的選擇，才是真真正正地、為了這個世界。不過，由古老的、口耳相傳的故事來看，他們不會理解的。對他們來說，將能力者操縱在鼓掌間，才是最重要的。“守護者”如此，“持有者”也是如此。  
「太一前輩！」「太一哥哥！」聽到神原兄弟的叫喊，太一回過神來。他們高興地在門口迎接他，信也抱著足球，很是興奮。看到他們那麼有活力，太一恩惠地微笑。  
「哥哥一起踢足球！」信也黏在太一的腳邊，眼內全是祈求的神色。然後他哥對著他的額頭一下敲下去。  
「信也，今天太一前輩不是來玩的，有正經的事要辦。」拓也蹲下來，對著扁著嘴、揉著發紅的額頭的信也說道，「等我們談完再一起玩，好嗎？」  
信也一臉不爽地向他吐舌，戴上護目鏡，抱著足球扭頭就走。  
「啊…」拓也目送弟弟，太一笑著拍了拍肩。「走吧，進去說。」

拓也關上門時，感覺到氣氛一下子變得沉重。太一坐在沙發正中間，腰向前微彎，手臂放在膝蓋上。這樣子的太一，不是未見過，只是不常見到。  
「太一前輩…」拓也稍微緊張地低語。太一抬頭，向他舉起左手。  
手背上，代表“勇氣”的橙色太陽紋章正在發光，「你知道吧，擁有紋章，就是那種善良特質的代表。我的是“勇氣”，能給予我強大的能量，」紋章的光緩緩暗下去，他將手放下，「同時地，我只能在紋章被激發時，才能使用這份能力。不然，我只能使用血統內的火焰。」  
拓也點了點頭，這事他聽說過。但為什麼忽然談起這個呢？  
「而你的“守護者”的力量，是純粹的、該屬性的化身。沒有善惡之分，只是單純的能量，」太一自顧自地說，「想知道更多嗎？」他盯著他，眼神如他在雷領域的好友。  
「…我又不是光子郎，」想起了他的拓也說，然後補上一句，「不過能知道的話，怎樣也想知道吧。」  
太一微笑，對拓也的回答很是滿意，「對吧？不過這世界的事，不是單靠口述就能懂。而且還有很多東西，我們火領域不知道的。」  
「例如光領域和暗領域？」拓也問道，對方點頭。  
這兩個領域對外人而言一直是謎，特別是暗領域。在前代十位守護者犧牲後，最早找到繼任人的，正是這兩個領域。  
「去看看這個世界，去遊歷吧。」太一望進他的眼內。 _為了將會來臨的那一刻。_  
拓也知道太一前所未有地認真。「嗯，」他點了點頭。

然後，異世界的物語開始了。

* * *

「喂，喚你下樓把鞋子收拾好，沒聽見嗎？」男孩的媽媽在樓梯下敲了敲牆壁，叫道，使男孩嚇了一驚，「收拾完後快洗漱一下，晚飯弄好了。」  
「…我這就來！」剛寫好第一章的他放下筆，下樓去，「媽，今晚吃什麼？」  
「你來飯廳就知道。剛才你在寫作業吧？」「…嗯，算是吧。」「怎麼不開燈？小心把眼睛弄傷。」「知道了。」  
當他關上門後，在漆黑的房間內，筆記本上的文字閃了一下。

就像被掃描了一樣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 護目鏡組就差大輔未出來…我真的愛你的大輔！！！  
> 雙子也是！我愛你們！！！（就是昨晚補充了雙子能量（X）才決定動筆的）  
> 我試試努力讓你們早點出場吧（跪
> 
> …請問各位路過的客官、有興趣看下去嗎？（手抖著發出去了


	2. 始

02、

和太一談完後，拓也和他一起去找信也，給他帶了午餐，然後一起踢球。玩累後，拓也和太一告別，背著累倒、睡著了的信也回家。  
一天就這麼過去了大半。在夕陽下，兄弟二人在街道上拖出長長的影子。兩旁的樓房都是紅泥房子，屋頂一般用古銅弄的。房子總是有煙冒出來，看著有點熱，但習慣後別有一番風味。  
沒有木製的房子。一個失誤便會毀於一炬的房子，火領域的人民不會興建的。城內的枯木也比活著的要多。不過不會沒有活力：各地舞動的火焰是此地活著的證明。  
以前，他們的家也是這樣的；但自從當上火之子後，神原一家搬進首都。在苦惱住處之際，“大人”提議不如住進宮殿內。父母也不好拒絕，便住了進去。  
太一身為紋章持有者，其實應該住進宮殿內的，但他的家在郊區。拓也曾經問過他，他只是笑著答「住進去沒現在自由」。不過，拓也覺得他沒住進來的主要原因不是這個，而是更加的…但關乎私人問題，他也不好意思再去追問。  
說起來，自從當上火之子後…拓也不禁苦笑。明明自己什麼也沒變，只是被發現擁有更厲害的能力，便被捧了起來。這真是…  
對了，到家後要跟父母說去旅行的事。拓也動了動肩膀，讓信也睡得更舒適。兄弟二人的護目鏡在夕陽下反射著橙紅色的光芒。

拓也出遊的準備已經弄得七七八八了。  
他當天晚上便告訴父母了。爸爸很是支持，一邊說著「心動不如行動！」，另一邊已經著手打點出行用品。結果不用三天，已經幫他張羅好所需的東西。這種「快滾」的行動力，拓也有時候不知道這算是愛他還是討厭他。  
「換洗用的衫OK，內褲OK，襪子…」他抓了抓啡色頭髮自言自語，坐在床上執拾行李。幸好信也覺得這不有趣，抱著足球跑了出去玩耍，不然不知道要弄多久才能弄完。  
忽然傳來的敲門聲，把拓也嚇了一跳。「誰？」他抬頭問。站在門口的是一位粉紅色頭髮的少女。「是本宮純☆」她一手叉腰，一手比V，百折短裙順著動作抖了抖。「啊…原來是你。」拓也鬆了一口氣。  
本宮純不是關係者，只是普通的火領域人民，不過她也是住在宮殿內，對拓也來說算是鄰居關係。本宮家能住在這兒，是因為小兒子大輔是“紋章激發者”。  
和“持有者”不同，激發者不是某一種善良特質的代表。他們的能力雖然也是來源自紋章，但激發的條件沒那麼嚴苛，相對地，所能夠使用的力量也沒有持有者的厲害。不過激發者能激發多於一種紋章，能力也比較多變。  
拓也聽過很多關於本宮大輔的事，但在他當上火之子之前，他已經出國了。拓也和大輔其實未見過面。據太一所說，大輔是“特別的”。  
「什麼叫“原來是你”？」純嘟了一下嘴，續道，「你去旅行時，會去冰領域的吧？」  
「大概？」拓也心不在焉地答。冰領域正是大輔目前所在地，她想弟弟了？畢竟這次出門的目的，就是各種地方都跑一轉，冰領域總會逛到的。  
「那個，能幫我將這個交給大和嗎？」她拿出了厚厚的一疊書信。「…啊？」拓也看呆了。石田大和，是位於冰領域的紋章持有者，代號“友情”。大輔去冰領域，正是因為除了“勇氣”外，他也能激發“友情”。「大和他可帥了！也會害羞，每次向他表白也會躲，真可愛～」純沒停嘴。大和是帥哥在火領域內也很有名。  
「等等，不用找你弟弟…？」他回過神來，問道。「誰管他了。」純抿嘴，拓也才記得這兩姐弟交惡。「不過總覺得大輔那小子的情況將會有點不妙…姐弟雷達。」純看出窗外。  
今天也是晴天，藍天白雲，還有民房如常地冒煙。拓也快將要和這樣的風景說再見了呢，火領域平凡的景色。  
「嘛，不過管他的。這個你不幫忙便算了。」她沒把信件留下，扭頭就跑開了，留下拓也不明所以地看著背影。

不知不覺間，拓也決定出行的那天經已到來。太一穿好外套，戴上護目鏡，跟父母打了聲招呼後，便出發去宮殿送行。到達宮殿門口，太一首先注意到的，是信也抱住拓也腰間，撒嬌的畫面。  
「哥哥，真的要走？」「是的，抱歉呢信也。」拓也蹲下來，手忙腳亂地抹掉信也豆大的眼淚，「別這樣嘛，你知道我最愛不了別人哭泣的了。」「嗯…」信也努力止住淚水，拓也額頭抵在信也的額頭前，頭上的護目鏡撞在一起時發出聲響。  
「不用擔心，我會回來的！」拓也堅定地說。信也咧嘴而笑，點了點頭。兄弟二人緊緊抱在一起。  
「方向決定了？」太一插話，神原兄弟一起抬頭看。「太一前輩。」「太一哥哥。」「嗨。」他揮手。  
「方向的話，那邊，」回過神來，拓也向北方一指。「那邊是…」光領域。  
「反正要去，不如先去難到達的。」拓也解釋道，放開信也站起來。太一微笑著摸了摸拓也戴著帽子的頭頂，「真有你的。」信也走到太一的腳邊。  
「路上小心。」太一揮別拓也。信也在身旁吼著，「拓也哥哥！早點回來！」  
 _——希望你能早日找到世界的真相。_

和太一與信也道別後，拓也帶著行李，向北方進發。離開了首都的城鎮圈，拓也戴上護目鏡後，便自製噴射飛行器，提高速度。這是以前跟太一去雷領域時，從光子郎那裡聽說過的概念。拓也一直沒機會試用。  
泉光子郎，比太一要小一歲，也是紋章持有者之一，代號“知識”，屬於雷領域。太一和光子郎在獲得紋章的力量之前已經是好友，他們不時會互相探訪。拓也就是那時認識他的。  
雖然已經決定要去光領域，但要接觸那個傳說中的地方，他或多或少也會擔心。面前越來越亮，看來越來越接近邊疆了。他慢慢降低火力，降到地上。  
邊疆紅土滾滾，野草隨風搖曳。拓也四處張望，發現生物行動的痕跡。在這片大地上，不論何處，總會有生機。他緩步走進光領域內。  
地如其名，也不知道是不是心理作用，光領域四周都在發光，連一花一草也會發亮。拓也將護目鏡放回頭頂，一邊揉眼睛，一邊前進。這地方亮如打了柔光一樣，他只好努力去習慣。  
「你是誰？」拓也背後忽然傳來聲音。他轉身，看見面前站著一位帽衫少年。他的帽衫底色是藍色的，配上黃色的線，7分褲是深灰色的。  
拓也正想打招呼，卻被打斷。「你不是這兒的住民吧？」對方突然拿著手上的棍子敲過來，連辯解時間也沒有給予。拓也下意識想要召喚火焰，可是那樣便不能隱瞞身分，只好閃躲。  
雖然在攻擊，但對方的動作就如舞動一樣，掛在胸前的黑色勾玉很是搶眼。在一攻一避的動作下，他帽衫的帽子脫了下來。少年—和自己差不多大的男孩所藏起來的臉龐出奇地秀氣，墨藍色的長髮隨著動作飄動。在柔光下，男孩的氣質更顯出眾。  
對方發現臉被看見後，「切」了一聲並拋下棍子，直接在指尖形成光系爆彈，亂槍掃射。由物理系的攻擊，一下子換成光系魔法攻擊，簡直太犯規。拓也發現再也躲不開，只好召喚大量的小火球，如法泡制地還回去，然後襯機逃走。  
逃著逃著，拓也停下腳步。  
本以為因為剛才被光領域的街道閃得睜不開眼，才覺得四周昏暗。可是…這也太暗了吧？比正常的夜間還要昏暗。抬頭看，連星星也沒有。「我到底跑到哪裡去了？」拓也皺眉，打了個響指，一個火球出現在面前。  
他眼睛努力習慣四周的環境，小心翼翼地領著火球前行。不在意時倒沒發現，用心觀察下，發覺什麼也沒感覺到。這種不算貧瘠的土地，理論上應該有生物的氣息，拓也卻感覺不到。這到底…？  
背後突然傳來腳步聲，警惕的他停下腳步，急忙轉身。在拓也眼前，站著一位穿著暗系色調的和服—確實來說是羽織、年齡和他差不多大的、秀氣的男孩。  
那人提著燈籠，對他微笑，胸前掛著的白色勾玉泛著異樣的光芒，「對不起，這兒不歡迎閒雜人等，請離開吧。」拓也雙眼不禁睜大。  
他和剛才在光領域遇上的他，長得一模一樣。

* * *

男孩終於寫完了第二章。他高興地揉了揉眼睛，打了個呵欠。  
寫作途中，男孩和腦內的女孩交談間想到了一些很棒的點子。她和自己長得有點像：同樣是亞麻色頭髮，同樣瞳色泛紅。不過，這位女孩，他好像在哪裡見過。  
他抬頭，發現早就過零點了。『糟糕，明天還要上學！』男孩急忙地將文具收好，將筆記本合上。然後他匆匆地擇下護目鏡，換上睡衣便睡。  
筆記本上的黑球獸，在夜間幾乎看不見。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大輔我愛你的請相信我！雖然出現的是你姐（  
> 雙子算是露過臉…等拓也自己玩一會兒再回來接你們出國(x)  
> 比起正文，那位DA廚的小男孩更好寫——(被抽飛  
> 下回預告：拓也找女孩子去了☆
> 
> …完美還原了小五生的文筆！（哭著跑走


	3. 風

03、

「對不起。」拓也老實地道歉了。他也不能不道歉，如果他和剛才遇上的是同一個人，那麼他可能會被燈籠敲頭：就算是火之子，這種攻擊也是不好受的，那可不好玩。  
對方雙手扶在提燈的棍子上，微笑著歪頭，「不用道歉，可是還是煩請離開。」  
「其實…我迷路了。」拓也承認。對方一臉“你認真的？”地盯著他。發現拓也是認真的，他嘆了一口氣，「那麼我帶路吧。你本來打算去哪裡？」  
拓也考慮起來。不想那麼早便去冰領域，雷領域也是，那麼…「…風領域…」他不自覺說了出來。  
「風領域，是嗎？」他眨眼，轉身前行，「這邊。」「…啊，」拓也追上去，跟在男孩身後。  
對方墨藍色的短髮，在提燈的火光下，滿好看的。咦…短髮？「…剪髮了？」拓也脫口而出。  
「哎？沒有，我自小已經是這個髮型。」他疑惑地回頭。「沒事沒事，」拓也尷尬地說。果然不是同一個人呢。「哦，」男孩挑眉，然後繼續前進。  
拓也領著剛才召喚出來的火球，繼續前進。「鬼火嗎那是。」面前的男孩忽然說道。「啊，不、不是！」他立即掐滅火焰。  
現在，光源只剩下對方手上的提燈。拓也的眼睛，終於慢慢習慣昏暗的環境。雖然沒有動物，也沒有風，但四周不乏花草樹木。為什麼剛才會覺得這裡沒有生命氣息？不過，還真暗啊…「這兒是…暗領域？」  
「火之子，你認為呢？」對方輕輕地笑。  
被這樣稱呼，拓也不禁嚇了一驚。但對方沒有接著說，他也不好追問，只好沉默地跟在後方。  
走著走著，前路越發光亮，看來邊疆不遠了。男孩忽然停下腳步，轉身看向他，「再往前走就是了。」看來男孩沒有繼續帶路的打算。  
能夠看清前路，方向也知道了，對方也沒必要繼續帶路了。「感謝，」拓也微微欠身，好好道謝。「不客氣，」他向他揮別，看來他也鬆了一口氣，「後會有期。」  
此後，不用十分鐘路程，拓也成功離開暗領域。原來夜已深：天上一輪明月，星星也在閃爍。剛才看到的光，來自這裡？  
他繼續前行。這裡的確是風領域，柔風㧾臉。和滿是枯木的火領域不同，風領域的樹木恩恩向榮，枝頭隨著風，發出沙一沙的聲響。頭髮隨著微風舞動，同時心情輕鬆了不少，拓也打了個呵欠。  
該準備睡覺了。拓也找了一棵大樹，躺在樹腳處。「感覺還行。」他揮了揮手，一個火圈圍住自己，然後他安然入睡。

今天，拓也再一次被曬醒。火圈還在，他迷迷糊糊地將火焰掐熄，地面和樹木都沒有一絲被燃燒過的痕跡。  
他找到河邊，換洗，然後用火焰將衣物烤乾。要趕快到首都，衣物交給別人洗。他下定決心。這麼一弄，他倒是清醒過來。  
拓也拖著行李，繼續前進。  
不消半天，他便到達風領域的首都了。這兒的房屋一般不是木製，便是磚頭房子。走十多步就會碰上一棵樹，或大或小。這和火領域的一般風景不太一樣。  
居民也不太一樣。在火領域時滿眼護目鏡，而在這裡卻是滿眼帽子，不同種類的。這感覺很新奇。  
此時，拓也的肚子餓得不行。拖著腳步前進的他，忽然嗅到食物的香氣。身體不由自主地向食物的方向走去。  
他被領到一間餐廳。這算是預期中的事，畢竟飯香能吸納顧客。出奇地，餐廳正在辦大胃皇比賽：只要在半小時內吃掉十盤特大炒麵，免費。這種機會可遇不可求…「試一下！」他報名參加。  
盤子一到手，拓也便開始埋頭苦吃。因為肚子餓，眨眼間已經消滅了第一盤。不過，拓也吃第四盤時，開始吃力。當他辛苦地吃下第六盤時，坐在他旁邊的那傢伙已經完成了十盤，而且還在繼續加單。拓也抬頭看向身旁的人。  
是一位同齡的女孩。她的金髮長及腰，頭戴著粉色帽子。明明那麼能吃，卻一點也不胖。「好吃！老闆，再來一盤！」「係。」她高興地喚道，老闆也很熱心地回應。  
啊不，別看呆，注意時限啊時限！拓也急忙地捧起盤子接著吃。

比賽完了，拓也挑戰失敗，只好乖乖附錢。接著他匆匆地衝出去，跟在那位神奇的女孩子身後。不過他沒有發現，他們越來越遠離民居。終於，女孩跑到參天大樹旁的一片大草地前，停下來。  
「我說啊，」她轉身，望著剎停的拓也，「你還想跟到什麼時候？」  
「抱…抱歉，」他抓了抓後頸，想著辯解的理由。仔細想想，這根本是癡漢的行為，自己也說服不了自己，「不自覺便…」  
「什麼嘛，結果只是小屁孩嗎？」她將雙手放在身後，轉了90°，紅色裙子舞動。  
聽了那樣的話，拓也覺得不能忍，「別把自己說得比我成熟！我已十一歲了！」「誒？我也是。你生日在哪個月？」「八月。」「我五月的，叫我姐姐吧！」「切，裝什麼姐姐。」發現自己說不過她，拓也咬牙。  
「別以為我聽不到！」金髮女孩揮了揮手，一個小型龍捲風攻向拓也。他來不及反應，立即召喚了火屬性的牆壁，意圖抵消對方的攻擊。不過，就結果而言，變得不太妙：雖然龍捲風沒繼續向拓也前進，但火焰被卷進龍捲風內，火勢旺盛。  
「你們到底在幹什麼？快住手！」在大樹的方向忽然傳來女子的聲音，二人一同看向那邊，但未有停手。伴隨著聲音，一陣火舌雨撒向他們。女孩一晃，火舌便攻向拓也；他打了一個響指，火舌全熄滅了。  
發出火舌雨攻擊的她，源著樓梯走下來。對方看到出手的人是誰後，立即驅散掉龍捲風，並向她跑了過去。拓也手忙腳亂地掐熄差點不受控制的火焰。  
「空姐姐！」「小泉。」金髮女孩—小泉抱住空的左臂，「那怪人從城鎮跟到這裡來。」拓也正想辯解，卻發現剛到來的女孩有微妙的熟悉感。壓在天藍色帽子下的是橙棕色短髮，那雙紅眼睛使他憶起遙遠的記憶。  
「身為“守護者”，技能不能這樣亂用。我不是跟你說過了嗎？」空戳了戳小泉的額頭。  
「空…姐？武之內家的？」拓也脫口而出，然後，「…咦？“守護者”？那傢伙是“風之子”？」  
「嗯？是的，我是武之內空沒錯。」「不是“那傢伙”，本小姐是織本泉。」前者歪頭，後者拍了拍胸口。

一番交談下，拓也被領到大樹的樹頂。原來這正是風領域的宮殿。「神原家的拓也竟然是火之子，世界真小。」「咦？你知道？」「看著就知道了吧？」帶路的空回頭看，拓也迷惘地眨眼。  
到達會客室，小泉用腳尖支撐著轉身，問，「你們認識的？」「啊。」「是的。」二人一同回答。  
「拓也是我搬過來風領域之前，住在火領域時的鄰居。」空解釋，「當時總是帶著他一起玩耍。」「嗯，一起踢足球，」拓也點頭。  
那些年，信也還未誕生。小小的拓也喜歡和村內年齡差不多的孩子一起玩耍，而當中的領袖便是空。足球也是空教他踢的。之後，信也誕生後不久，武之內家卻搬走了。「是因為紋章覺醒了？」「對。」  
代號“愛情”的紋章是屬於風領域的，所以身為風領域“紋章持有者”的她，需要居住在風領域內。「對我家影響不大：父親還是因為研究，老是不在家；喜歡插花的母親來到風領域，不知多麼高興。」不過，原來“紋章持有者”不一定是所屬領域的人；而原本血統自帶的能力，雖然比不過紋章之力給予的，但不會因為覺醒消失。  
紋章之力是因為什麼事件覺醒的，拓也沒去問。他只知道，當空使用風系能力時，喉嚨下方的位置會出現紅色的心形紋章。

拓也就這樣在風領域住了數天。小泉對拓也的初始印象雖然不太好，但對他算是不錯：她帶他遊遍風領域首都的旅遊景點。  
雖然拓也也有問過空要不要一起踼足球，但被「對不起，我已經不踼了。近來我在打網球。」拒絕。  
這麼玩了一會兒，拓也覺得差不多該走了。「要走了嗎？」空在拓也準備起行時問道，「嗯。」「去哪裡？」「雷領域吧。」「啊！」空打了個響指，跑了回去，然後又跑了回來。  
「拓也，能拜托你幫我帶這個給光子郎一家嗎？」她說著拿出一個包裝精美的盒子，裡面裝著的目測是點心，「是他之前帶過來的禮物的回禮。」光子郎一家的話，拜訪禮物貴重得讓人想要回禮，拓也一點也不覺得意外。「好的。」拓也小心翼翼地接過來。  
「路上小心哦。」小泉揮了揮手。「再見！」「再會！」

* * *

為了手上的故事，男孩每天都匆匆跑回家去。朋友邀請他一起玩他最喜歡的、當紅系列的卡片遊戲，他也回絕了。到達家門前，他停下腳步。  
一頭白色的小貓坐在家門前，往裡面看。  
男孩的家是麵包店，小貓大概是被香味吸引而來。他蹲下來，向牠伸出了手。小貓不怕生地黏上來，臉貼在男孩的手背。  
小白貓掌上和耳尖是紫啡色的，額上有三角形的花紋，在貓咪間這花紋滿特別的。男孩幸福地微笑，然後想起什麼，又收起了笑容。  
「對不起呢，我家不能養寵物，」男孩苦笑著揉貓咪的後頸。小時候，他也帶過一頭紅棕色短毛的中型犬回家，苦苦哀求父母肯收養。爸爸中途心軟了，可是這事媽媽說了算。小貓像是聽懂了似的，向男孩的指尖一口咬下去。  
「…痛！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先自首：我抓不住女孩子的感覺。  
> 泉很崩…不過在DF期間，她的年齡其實是排第二的（五月、拓也八月、雙子九月）  
> 而我想，她在這故事內，不會像正傳一樣被孤立：雖然還是特殊的存在，但她有空（還有這回沒上線的京）。所以，她的自立程度沒正傳那麼高  
> …其實是跪在空姐母性光環之下(X)（完全看不出來啦  
> 關於前鄰居梗、總覺得如果全都是太一大天使的翅膀的話、對掛名男主(咦)拓也好像不太公平，所以…  
> …火領域某村村口可能真的有王師傅（別鬧  
> (雖然前面說過)下回是雷領域☆ 光子郎prpr—— (純平：我呢？)  
> 大輔我愛你的！再一章就出現（？）、再忍忍——（被抽飛


	4. 雷

04、

在一所研究所內，一群人正著手研究古老石碑上的符號。世界到底是怎麼構成的呢？為什麼要分成十領域？紋章又是怎麼回事？這些事都要一一研究。  
不過，在這之前…「別因為治不在而偷懶！」「對不起。」研究員急忙地繼續幹活。紅髮男孩嘆息，然後喝了半杯鳥龍茶。  
他正是泉光子郎，持有“知識”紋章的那個人。雖然研究結果近期不會出現，但不去幹的話便永遠不會知道真相。想知道更多、更多——他繼續埋頭敲筆記電腦。  
「差不多了，休息一下吧。」忽然，他的後腦勺被文件敲了一下。「…！」被打斷的光子郎紫色的紋章在後頸浮現，落雷攻向那個傢伙。他轉身，準備發怒。  
「嗚哇——為什麼每次都要被電一下啊？」打斷他的是一個啡髮胖子。他不費吹灰之力便掐掉了差點落在他身上的雷，然後將手上的文件放在電腦旁邊。「這習慣該改了吧？午餐和晚餐時間來提醒你，明明是你自己要求的。」「抱歉，純平桑。」光子郎尷尬地道歉。  
柴山純平，和光子郎同年，是身為雷領域守護者—雷之子的男孩。雖然同年，但他當上雷之子是近來數個月的事。按照經驗來說，光子郎是他的大前輩。不過這位前輩有時候會沉溺於自己的世界，不照顧他可不行。  
「嘛，沒事。來吃飯吧。」純平拍了一下光子郎的背，「不保養好身體，病倒了的話，便無法繼續進行研究。還有，直接叫我名字便可。」接著出門。光子郎默默儲存了工作進度，然後追了出去。

戴著橙色大帽子的小男孩在宮殿的走廊上奔跑。這兒是一個冰雪構成的堡壘，結晶牆壁半透明的，閃閃發亮。堡壘座落於雪山頂端，外面白朦朦一片。可是，在室內，他不覺得冷似的，穿的是短褲。  
小男孩跑到走廊的盡頭。那兒，一位圍著獸皮圍巾的金髮帥哥倚在露台欄柵上，吹奏著口琴。琴聲十分柔和，一如以往。背後大雪紛飛，圍巾隨風飄動，伴以琴聲，別有一番風味。不過…  
「大和哥哥…！嗚…糟糕了！怎辦嗚…我打算去找大輔哥哥…一起踢球…怎知道……嗚哇——！」小男孩撲向帥哥，大哭不止地抱住大腿，說話也斷斷續續的。  
吹奏被打斷的他蹲下來，抱住小男孩，隔著帽子摸頭安慰。「乖，不哭。我們一起去看他，好嗎？」戴帽子的他揉著眼睛點頭，試圖止住淚水，但不太成功。男子站起來，牽著小男孩的手，走向“大輔哥哥”的房間。  
看到狀況的金髮君不禁皺眉。一名酒紅色頭髮的男孩躺在床上，因病重而呻吟。滿額冷汗的他像是被什麼攻擊似的，為了自保而建立了一個雷電立場：只要走近便會被雷電攻擊。  
他揮一揮被電到、麻痺了的手腕。「一直是這樣？」「嗯…今天早上開始便是這樣…」小男孩的淚水終於止住了，但牽著的手還是緊緊抓著，沒有放開。「那還真不妙…要去通知那傢伙了。」  
「吶，會沒事吧？」小男孩擔憂地問。「…嘛…」他不知該怎麼回答。這是異常情況。如果他這狀況是因為那個他的話…  
「…賢！」床上的男孩無意識地呼喚著那個名字。他躺向另一邊時，脖子上黑色的環隨著動作移動。

拓也終於到達目的地：雷領域的首都。途中遇上一點事，花上比平常要久的時間才到達。並不是在兩個領域交界處的森林裡迷路了，並不是。手上空托他送給光子郎的禮物，不知道還能不能吃。  
他循著記憶，走向雷領域宮殿的位置。雷領域的主城是一個石屎森林。雖然也有看著很高端的玻璃幕牆大樓，但不多：宮殿是罕有的其中一座。在約半年前，拓也跟過太一來雷領域拜訪，當時聽光子郎說，這大樓落成不久。雷領域宮殿的舊翼正正在旁邊。雖然是舊翼，但不太老舊：火領域的宮殿看著比它更老。  
他向門口守衛表示他來找光子郎，守衛倒沒攔他，但也沒有領路：拓也不太理解。他默默走向光子郎的工作室，敲門後推門而進，然後…  
…被雷電擊中。  
拓也全身發麻，突然理解為什麼沒人阻止他：他根本接近不了光子郎。他沒注意到光子郎後頸上紫色的紋章亮了起來。啊…這回禮物真的不能吃了，對吧？  
對方惱怒地轉身，然後看到因為被電而半跪在地上的拓也。另一個人從外面跑過來，查看狀況。  
「啊…拓也君，對不起。」「沒事。這是空讓我帶過來的…」他遞上了禮物。

「對不起，光子郎一旦開始工作便會那個樣子。」剛才跑過來的“雷之子”純平，領著拓也離開宮殿，去閒逛一下。  
盡管叫閒逛，但沒有去郊區的感覺。雷領域的現代化發展比火領域要厲害：火領域的枯樹雖多，但論工業化的話肯定雷領域厲害。鋪上水泥的地面，漆上具有器械感色彩的牆壁，在地面和牆壁之間狹窄的狹逢間的少量野草。  
「巧克力，要吃嗎？」「謝謝。」拓也接過對方遞來的，邊逛邊吃。  
「剛才提及空，你是在風領域過來的？」「沒錯。」「泉…有沒有提到我？」「誒，你認識她？」拓也歪頭，看著支吾的純平。  
「嗯，當上雷之子短短的時間，她是我第一個認識的守護者。」他坦白。「那麼，我是第二個？」咬著巧克力的他問道。「是的。」  
「你也是我認識的第二個守護者！請多多指教！」拓也將護目鏡扶正，伸出了手。  
純平眨了眨眼，「也請多多指教！」他微笑著握上去。

下午時分，剛午睡完的太一趴在陽台欄杆上吹風。下午的陽光很舒服，空中偶爾有鳥兒飛過，天氣很是不錯。『拓也離開的這一周間沒大事發生。也沒再夢到妹妹小光。火領域還真和平呢。』這樣想著的他，額頭突然被他方飛過來的東西撞到。  
「…是誰！」他一手揉著額頭，一手拿著撞上他的那個：一隻冰製蝴蝶。冰蝶的翅膀上帶有虹光，身體抱著光子郎製作的通訊裝置。  
「大和嗎？怎麼這麼突然…」太一動手將通訊裝置拿下來，完成任務的冰蝶化成冰渣子，隨風消失。他回到自己睡房，關上門窗，閉上窗簾。然後熟練地打開開關，一個圍著獸皮圍巾的金髮男孩的立體影像站在他跟前。  
「太一，大輔他——」對方雖然看著平靜，但語調很是焦躁。不過，主要是內容，使太一心頭一緊。  
大輔出了事。如果是因為那個的話，事態可能比想像中要嚴重，不能放著不管。他立即翻出空閒的通訊裝置，給拓也留言。然後召喚火鳥，打開窗戶，讓它送信。  
 _——拓也，請務必快點收到。_

光子郎敲完一個段落，按下儲存後，停下手上的工作，小休一下。他發現手邊的烏龍茶又一次喝完了，便動身去茶水間。在路上，遇上了剛散步完回來的“火之子”神原拓也與“雷之子”柴山純平。  
來旅遊的拓也君很是高興。頭戴著護目鏡的他畢竟不是這兒的住民：四周工廠與研究所林立的風景，對拓也而言可能十分罕見吧。純平桑也是：“守護者”人數理論上和“紋章持有者”是相近的。可是，新一代已覺醒的並不多，而且有兩位更是位於謎一般的光領域與暗領域。找到同類，他應該很高興吧？  
「光子郎，研究進行得怎麼樣？順利不順利？」拓也君好奇地問道。「十分順利，感謝關心。」光子郎微笑著回應。  
忽然間，一隻火鳥飛到拓也跟前。那是太一桑所召喚的，被命名為“勇氣之翼”的，由火焰構成的幻獸。牠的爪子抓著一個通訊裝置。當牠將那個裝置交到拓也君的手上，任務完成後，火鳥便化成火舌，消失了。拓也君看上去不明白這意味著什麼，而純平桑也好像被嚇了一跳。  
「拓也君，請盡快觀看。這是急件。」光子郎說，「不如來這邊觀看吧，人比較少。」如果不是重要的事，太一桑不會用到這個。「好的。」對方點頭。

他們三人一起走到休憩區。裡面的人並不多，但見到進來的人是誰後，大部分人都離開了，而沒離開的人都走到較遠的角落。拓也不禁想，在雷領域內，“守護者”和“紋章持有者”的地位真高：他在火領域時便沒有這待遇。  
他們找了個角落，坐下來，然後拓也拿出了通訊裝置。說實話，這裝置他第一次見。「到底怎麼用的？」他不自覺問出口。  
「請交給我吧。」光子郎說著，接過了那裝置。他找到按扭，打開開關，然後能站在掌上的太一出現在面前。  
「這…什麼？」拓也不禁問道。「立體投影的通訊裝置。」「是光子郎研發的。」兩人解釋，然後注意力搬回太一身上。  
 _＞＞拓也，希望你收到這個訊息時，能立即動身去冰領域。據聞大輔的情況很糟糕，昏迷不醒；而且“友情”一直被激發，被電牆保護著，大和他們不能接近他。拜托你想辦法將他帶到暗領域，我猜是那邊出事了。_  
太一的語調這麼緊張…這到底是怎麼回事？大輔他…純說的姐弟雷達，難道是指這個？可是，和暗領域又有什麼關係？  
「非去不可呢。」拓也喃喃地道。旁邊紅髮男孩用烏黑眼睛看著他，「嗯」了一聲，眼神像是找到了有趣的東西。不過拓也沒有注意到。  
也沒有人注意到，“女神”在他們背後，一邊發著神聖的光芒，一邊觀察著、指引故事的去向。

* * *

一名金髮的，穿著黑色西裝，戴著墨鏡的男子正把玩著手中的打火機。一開一合，一開一合，發出枯燥的金屬碰撞聲。  
面前，兩位同樣戴著墨鏡的美女正敲打著鍵盤。  
「發現了，是通往異世界的能源反應。」短髮的她說。「阻止它的傳送。」男子將火機合上，發號師令。  
「攔截失敗，能量經已成功傳送。」長髮的她表示，男子不禁抿嘴，「去查找能源的來源吧。」「「了解。」」二人一同回答。  
在一番研究下，地圖上的範圍越縮越細。最後鎖定在位於東京新宿區內一所麵包店的所在位置。  
「就在那裡嗎？擁有“創造之力”的那個人。」男子喃喃道，捏緊手中的火機。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大輔——我愛你——（每章一癡漢  
> 總算破萬字了…不過之前的章節…寫得還真渣啊……（找牆角  
> 桑=さん，君=くん，醬=ちゃん大概不會用到。  
> 下一章正式（？）開始大輔線！  
> 大輔線將會是輝一尼桑主場、二兄要等跑完這條線再回來（土下坐  
> 下回預告：亞麻托、友樹、大輔。輝一尼桑待機。  
> …拓也加油！（？


	5. 冰

05、

聽完留言後，光子郎表示，「我能夠提供交通工具。」便將拓也君領到位於舊翼的車房，一輛一輛的介紹，「能乘載一人的甲蟲；能乘載五人的比多；能乘載十二人的超比多。個人推薦比多。」  
「那就比多吧。」對方一臉感激，然後也想起什麼似的，「可是，它能承受長時間的雷擊嗎？」  
「說是能承受，不如說如果沒雷電供電，便不會動。」光子郎摸了摸比多的背，解釋道。「這電量足夠到達冰領域，但到達後要充電。」  
拓也君似懂非懂地點了點頭，然後想起了些什麼，發問，「什麼電也能行？」「是的，因為是將敵人的攻擊轉化為自己的動力的裝置，所以大輔君目前的情況，充電完全沒問題。而且，比多會主動吸引電能的。這樣你們便有可能碰到大輔君。」「了解！」拓也君立正。  
「喂，幫你將行李都領過來啦！」純平桑肩上勾著一個包，從機械進出大門走進來。「謝啦。」他爬上比多背上，接過背包，戴上護目鏡，然後為馬達點火。  
這就是能夠接近世界的真實的一個機會嗎？發展真令人期待。  
「路上小心。」光子郎說著，與純平桑一起，目送騎著比多的拓也君離開。

駛了比多不夠兩小時，拓也能感覺到自己已經進入冰領域範圍：風雪迎面而來。身為火之子，他耐寒能力低；幸好他能夠召喚火球取暖，勉強能夠忍受。  
再往前駛不夠一刻鐘，拓也眼前出現宏偉的景色。在懸崖的邊緣，一座堡壘毅立在那兒。像是冰雕的半透明城堡，在夕陽的照射下，泛著神聖的虹色色彩。這便是冰領域的宮殿？他移正眼前擋風擋雪的護目鏡。  
冰領域位於極北的位置，比光領域還要北。宮殿建在雪山上，倒是理所當然。拓也抹去臉上的冰渣子，繼續前進。  
目的地雖然看著近在眼前，但距離不短。再駛半刻鐘，才到達堡壘的範圍內。  
突然，拓也注意到其中一個露台的窗戶大開，有兩個人影站在露台。仔細一看，發現一位戴著橙色帽子的小孩正向他招手。而站在他旁邊的，圍著頸巾的男生正觀察著他。  
看來是希望我在那裡降落。他想，便將比多駛向那裡。比多剛好能駛進，成功停泊，拓也鬆一口氣。他將護目鏡放回額頭頂，然後將注意力放到迎接他的兩人身上。  
「歡迎來到冰領域。」戴頸巾的金髮男生說。同時小男孩高興地走向拓也，扶他下來，「我是“冰之子”冰見友樹，而他是“友情”紋章持有者石田大和。請多多指教！」他扶正帽子，笑著說道。

「果然是駕著年糕系列來啊…」大和默默扶額。雖然收到光子郎的幻獸電甲蟲通知時便猜到，但看到實物還是嚇了一驚。幸好大輔房間位置足夠，不然真的不知道該怎麼辦才好。早前阻止大輔將V仔電單車帶過來的決定，果然是正確的。  
看火之子一臉茫然的模樣，他明顯不認識大輔。也不怪他，大輔這小子已經住在這裡整整一年了，連家也不回，說「姐姐可煩了。大和你也認識她，該懂吧？」純的性格…懂是能夠懂的，可是能夠隨意地和自己兄弟見面，明明是福氣。岳的話，想要見上一面也很難…好比牛郎織女。  
「你們好，我是“火之子”神原拓也。」對方打了招呼，「是太一前輩叫我來的。請問大輔是怎麼回事…？」  
「你們沒見過面吧？他在這邊。」大和說著轉身，頸巾隨動作飄動。在他們前方是一張大床，上面躺著的正是那酒紅色頭髮的男孩。他的情況沒有好轉，但也沒有怎樣變壞。只是，還是不能接近他的四周。  
「他就是大輔？」拓也好奇地上前，打算碰他。不出所料，他被雷擊電到。「沒事吧？」大和問，對方吐舌，抓了抓後腦勺，說，「沒事，比光子郎的好多了。」…嘛，和持有者的雷擊比較，還是有落差的。  
「他到底怎麼了？」他問道，「脖子上的…是黑色項圈？」看來火之子的注意力並不差。  
「大輔哥哥，本宮大輔，是被“善良（優しい）”持有者選中的人。他和那個他有連結。」友樹解釋，大和接著說，「項圈是為了雙方而戴的，方便他們控制能力。詳情我們都不太清楚，但聽聞是用來屏蔽互相感應的能力的。」  
「“善良”…？那不就是暗領域的…」火之子喃喃地道。看來他已經意識到了，大和附和著，「是的。所以，才需要拜托你將他帶到暗領域，去看看那個男孩到底發生什麼事。因為按觀察，大輔是因為連結的另一邊出狀況，才變成這個樣子。」「誒？」對拓也來說，訊息量過於巨大，好像已經當機了。  
「總之，他與那個男孩，是命運共同體。」他盯著拓也，使對方不禁吞嚥。

昨晚，大和說著，「現在已經夜深了，明天再出發吧。睡在大輔隔壁，可以嗎？」，並將他領到已經準備好的房間。還未能好好消化的拓也只能答「好的，沒關係。」然後點頭認同，默默去洗澡然後躺床睡覺。  
翌日拓也悠悠轉醒，撐起身。很久沒睡過這麼舒服的床了，自家大床也沒這麼舒服，更不論旅行這一周一般都是睡野外的。他伸了個懶腰，然後去洗漱。  
他在衛生間遇上了友樹。「拓也哥哥，一會一起踼球，好嗎？」「好的。」「太好了！我去帶足球過來！」小男孩很高興，拓也也是。想不到他也喜歡踼球，可以真真正正的休息一下了。冰之子嗎？真的看不出來。“友情”持有者也是。  
「拓也哥哥，在苦惱些什麼嗎？」抱著足球走回來的友樹，突然擔憂地看著他。「啊…不，沒什麼。只是想不到“友情”持有者是這樣的人。」拓也苦笑。大和看著真心高冷，如冰山。屬於冰領域倒是能理解，可是“友情”…  
「大和哥哥嗎？雖然看著很疏離，但只要熟悉，便會發現他的心腸可熱了。」友樹熱心地解釋，「誰夠膽欺負他的朋友的話，那那人凶多吉少。大和哥哥很講義氣的，只要向他求助，能幫上忙的話他一定會去幫。」  
「這樣啊…」原來如此…這就是真正的“友情”吧？拓也不禁思考。  
話說回來，太一的“勇氣”不也如此？不只是一頭熱，而是擁有面對困難的勇氣。  
不過…「大輔是怎樣，才能兩種紋章都能夠激發呢？」他不自覺問出口。「嘛…大和哥哥總說大輔哥哥不成熟，只是半調子。所以…」小男孩低頭，看著懷中的足球。  
是指他在激發這兩種相異的紋章時，不夠圓滑吧？拓也好像可以理解。他蹲下來，隔著帽子摸友樹的頭，「我只是問問而已，不用記掛在心上。一起去踢球吧！」「好！」

踢完一輪球，拓也覺得很爽。他和友樹一起去洗澡，接著吃午飯去。冰領域的主菜是紅菜湯，伴著焗薯。很好吃，他很是滿足。吃飯期間，大和表示他已經通知太一了，拓也點頭道謝。飯後，差不多是時候出發了。  
搬運大輔的工作由大和完成。雖然友樹是“冰之子”，覺醒也比拓也早，但他比拓也年輕兩年，對能力控制還不太熟練。「我可以將一個山頭全結冰，但不能控制冰的形狀。」小男孩解釋。而大和和太一前輩同年，使用能力時能收放自如。順帶一提，大輔比拓也小一年。  
大和脫下右邊的手套，閉上藍眼睛，然後一個藍色的紋章發光：那想必就是“友情”了。他睜開眼睛，控制著冰將大輔托起，然後放到比多身上。冰塊雖然受到雷電攻擊，不過還是能夠托起男孩的。頸巾隨著能力發動而飄動。成功後，友樹揮手將冰塊弄走，而大和一邊呼氣一邊戴上手套。被搬上比多時，大輔喃喃說「不能逃避」，但他們都沒有聽到。  
比多果然開始充起電來。拓也謝過，道別後，便戴上護目鏡，點火，駕著比多出發了。他先召喚了一圈火焰在大輔身邊，然後冒著風雪前行。一段時間過後，他忽然想起自己不清楚暗領域該怎麼走。只好飛向風領域，再緣著上次離開的路，逆向而行。  
上回雖然是深夜，但其實風景還滿好認的，現在下午時分，路看得很清。前方的路越來越黑了，想必已經到達暗領域。拓也一邊考慮要不要召喚火球，一邊減速。忽然，有人提著提燈，站在比多的正前方不遠的位置。他忍忙剎車。  
「怎麼又回來了？」迎接他們的，是上一次誤進暗領域時所遇上的，束著墨藍色短髮的男孩。

* * *

男孩睡過頭了，他胡亂地戴上護目鏡，急忙地跑向學校。路上不小心撞到了同校的同學。對方膚色較深，頂著一頭藍色短髮，五官雖然是亞洲人，但長得不像純日本人。「抱歉！」「沒關係。」他說。  
『原來學校有外國人啊…』男孩邊跑樓梯邊感嘆。男孩在鈴聲響起前安全到達課室，沒有遲到。他坐到自己位置，鬆一口氣；接著低頭翻出筆記本，準備動筆開始寫下一章的內容。  
「喂，今天又不跟我們一起玩卡片對戰了？」他的同學大力拍肩，嚇得他心跳漏一拍。同學低頭看他手中的筆記本，「是黑球獸！你近來都在忙這個嗎？」  
「嗯！這本快寫完了！要看嗎？」男孩高興地說著，合起本子遞了出去。  
身材比較高的同學「誒——」了一聲，接過來看。在旁邊戴眼鏡的那位，好奇地托了一下眼鏡，靠近。  
男孩捧臉踢著腿，期待著同學的閱後感。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 進正題啦——可喜可賀——  
> 想不到冰領域這麼好寫（默默看著之前的兩章…  
> “優しい”本來想直接寫“亞撒西”的，不過這畢竟是中文同人…  
> “溫柔”流通度比較高，個人比較喜歡“善良”，所以選擇了後者  
> 加油攻略輝一尼桑吧、拓也☆他弟更難攻略（  
> 大輔我——（強制終了


	6. 暗

06、

他和上回一樣，穿著暗系色調的羽織。手上拿著提燈，光線使掛在胸前的白色勾玉反射著神秘的光芒。面對他的質問，拓也緊張地從比多身上爬下來。  
「其實，我是來找“善良”紋章持有者的。」他坦白。對方錯愕，像是戳中某重要的事項。拿著提燈的他清了清喉嚨，表情平靜下來，「他暫時不在，煩請離開。」  
「可是…」拓也瞄向大輔。他的情況沒有好轉，還是滿額冷汗，呼吸沉重。如果不能找到那個他，那大輔該怎麼辦？  
對方順著視線望去，看到昏迷中的大輔。他急忙走上前，查看男孩的情況。「的確是暗領域的通行證…」他說著嘆一口氣「好吧。火之子，你也一起來吧。走這邊。」  
「誒…？」對方態度180°轉變，使拓也一臉茫然。  
「快動身，那孩子的狀況並不樂觀。」穿著羽織的他回頭看，拓也只好急忙地爬上比多背上，緩慢地駕駛這飛行器。  
不消一刻鐘，總算習慣暗領域的光線的拓也眼前，出現了一座日式宮殿。裡面並不亮，肉眼可見範圍內，只有數根蠟燭用作照明。「這裡是…？」「暗領域的宮殿。」對方理所當然地說，徑自進入。他緊張地駛在後方，四處張望，卻看到守衛向男生敬禮。難道…  
「停在這兒吧，接著的由我來幹吧。」聽到他這麼說，拓也默默點頭，將比多停泊好後爬下來。對方放下提燈，挽起袖子便向大輔走去，輕鬆地抱起了他。雷擊好像對他沒影響，或者他用了什麼方法，將攻擊抵消掉。  
當總算安置好大輔後，拓也終於忍不住了，問道，「你到底是什麼人？」  
「暗領域的守護者，“暗之子”木村輝一。」他對他微笑，「火之子，你好。」

看著對方看呆了的表情，輝一竊笑著歪頭。對方掛著微妙的表情，將護目鏡放回額頭上，然後像大狗般甩了甩頭。  
等他平服下來後，他伸出了手，「你好，我是神原拓也，你知道的，是火之子。」輝一眨眼，並握住了。  
二人安坐在大輔身旁：輝一跪坐、拓也盤腿而坐。「不過你是怎知道的？」對方脫口而出。「是指“火之子”的事？觀察下便知道了。護目鏡證明你是火領域人民；而只有火之子才能在一心多用的情況下操縱那種規模的鬼火。」「不是鬼火…！」輝一竊笑，「對不起，很像。」拓也扁嘴。  
輝一伸手，如剛才一樣，召喚暗，用以抵消大輔的保護場，整理大輔頰上的頭髮。這數天總覺得賢目前情況不妙，現在大輔情況那麼糟糕…看來不是自己多心。  
「其實…他和“善良”，是怎麼回事？」火之子問道，輝一有點震驚，「誒？你不知道嗎？」對方搖頭，「其實我和他昨天才第一次見面。」「…他可是你的人民啊？」「但他一直不在火領域內…」  
輝一覺得難以置信，不禁嘆息，續道，「“溫柔（優しさ）能夠綻放出金黃色的光芒。”，你聽說過嗎？」  
「嗯，」拓也看上去聽聞過這說法，並猜測，「是指紋章的顏色吧？」輝一否定，「不是的。“善良”是品紅色的。」依常識去解讀，這麼說並沒有錯，也難怪他會這樣以為。但事實上，並不是這麼回事。  
黃色的紋章是“希望”，不是“善良”。但他目前不需要知道。  
戴護目鏡的他貌似很疑惑，啡色眼睛在蠟燭的火光下，不解地盯著他看。輝一低頭，考慮該怎麼解釋。決定後，他抬頭接著說道：  
「善良是特殊的存在。除了持有者本身能激發的那力量之餘，他能與自己選定的人一起，激發另一種力量：那就是“金黃色的光芒”。」  
拓也似懂非懂地點頭，「“善良”選擇了他？」「賢和大輔的話，是互相選擇對方才對吧。」  
然後輝一指向大輔脖子上黑色項圈，「那是為了屏蔽另一種力量所引起的副作用的魔力道具，同時也是暗領域通行證。大輔現在的情況，看來是項圈失效了。」  
「副作用？」「二人的情感會連在一起。一方情緒波動巨大的話，會連帶影響對方。」這件事，拓也聽大和說過，不過，「這不是很方便嘛？」他喃喃道。  
「…嘛、你待會便會明白。」輝一伸手摸向項圈，強化屏蔽能力。

 _賢，不能逃避哦。我會陪著你的，所以——_  
大輔緩緩地醒了過來。四周十分昏暗，根本不是他在冰領域的房間的環境。他到底到哪裡去了？他眨著眼，慢慢坐直，心頭有點緊張。脖子上的項圈隨著動作移動。  
「感覺怎麼樣？」坐在身旁的他問道。大輔望過去，看到一個頭戴白色護目鏡的、不認識的人，還有暗之子「輝…一…？」  
輝一對他微笑，熟悉的藍眼睛很是溫柔；不認識的他也明顯鬆了一口氣。用以照明的燭光在搖曳。暗之子在的話，昏暗的四周能夠理解，那麼…「賢呢？」賢在暗領域內，是吧？  
「對不起，他不在。」輝一嘆氣回答。「“不在”…？」大輔呆住了。「他去探訪哥哥了，還未回來。」「誒？治嗎？回鄉了？」他有點吃驚：自那時起，賢未曾離開過暗領域。  
「那個…」頭戴護目鏡的他默默舉手，插話，「賢和治、都是誰？」  
「那麼，你又是誰？」被打斷，大輔稍微有點不爽。「我嗎？首次見面，我是神原拓也，火之子，」對方指尖撫面，略為緊張。

拓也望著面前酒紅色頭髮的男孩擔憂的模樣。本宮大輔，“勇氣”與“友情”的激發者，原來還擁有其他能力。說實的，單看外表，他沒看出來。對方的啡眼睛很精靈，想法全部寫在眼內。  
「原來你就是拓也！你好！」他高興地招手，「太一前輩有提起過你的事，」然後挑眉，「沒太一前輩帥。太一前輩最帥的了。」便讚美起某位持有者來。  
…這是重點嗎？而且，原來大輔有這個屬性的啊…  
接著，大輔他認真起來，「賢，一乘寺賢，是“善良（優しさ）”紋章持有者。而治，一乘寺治，是他的哥哥。治是個天才，目前住在雷領域，也是他的故鄉。」賢原本是雷領域的人民？  
「先不說這個，」在拓也反應過來以前，大輔立即切換話題，「輝一，賢他去哪了？他遇上危險了，我知道。」他手放在胸口，眉頭緊皺。  
「大輔，放鬆點，他還活著，」墨藍色頭髮的他默默拍肩。「可是…」他正想反駁，卻被打斷，「我明白，你感覺到“惡”抓住了他。但現在還有時間，能夠把他救回來。而這只有你能辦到。」聽到輝一的話，大輔整個人都打起精神來，閃閃發亮。  
等等，為什麼輝一說得那麼理所當然？而且大輔貌似被牽住鼻子走了？“惡”又是怎麼回事？  
「不過，在這之前，」輝一上下掃視大輔的狀況：全身沒一處不被冷汗沾濕，衣物貼在身上；因為早前病倒了而沒洗澡。他續道，「先打理好自己的身體。你病了的話，誰能救他？」

聽完輝一的說教後，大輔去了洗澡，將自己被汗水濡濕的衣物拿去換洗。而同時，在輝一協助大輔洗衣物之際，拓也在暗領域的宮殿內閒逛。  
雖然已經習慣了暗領域的燭光，但還是會覺得看不清前路。古式廷園于迴曲折，在昏暗的光線下，認路便更加困難。木造建築在火領域很罕見，而這種一樑一柱都經過精密計算的古典建築，拓也以往沒見過。他摸著牆壁，嗅到木材香氣。很舒服，也有點睏了，他打了個呵欠。  
暗之子看著很神秘，關於這個世界的謎團，他知道不少吧？話說，之前在光領域遇上過和他長得一模一樣的人，連勾玉也是一雙的，到底是怎麼回事？是謎團的一部分嗎？不過看大輔和他那麼熟，看來對方人還算不錯的。在剛才的對話，他認為大輔是直覺系男孩：本宮一家都是這樣子的。拓也相信大輔的直覺。  
“善良”是怎樣的人，才讓大輔死心塌地地想要保護著他。“金黃色的光芒”又是怎麼回事？而且，項圈到底是什麼構造？為了屏蔽副作用，看來只能永遠戴著，不能脫下。但是，要怎麼弄，才有那種功能？是“暗”的附加技能嗎？拓也深刻覺得腦袋不夠用。  
想著想著，肚子也有點餓了，不知道暗領域的食品會是什麼味道。拓也一邊抹掉打呵欠時掉的淚水，一邊慢慢前進。接著，他發現，他果然認不清路。  
他只好繼續前進，希望能找到出口。突然，拓也發現前方有一扇已經打開了的房門，裡面燭光比其他地方都多，而且看到了人影。可以問路！他跑過去，然後停住了腳步。  
在拓也眼前，是一位擁有和暗之子一樣的墨藍色頭髮，束著馬尾，穿著黑留袖的病弱女士。「誰？」她的藍眼睛幽幽地望向拓也。

* * *

頭戴著黃色護目鏡的男孩坐在高個子的男孩身旁。後者正捧著黑球獸封面的筆記本，閱讀裡面的內容。  
「啟人…」高個子合上筆記本，然後瞄向名字叫啟人的男孩身上，「為什麼Digimon（數碼暴龍）的同人，沒有Digital Monster（數碼獸）的？」  
「嘛…因為…不覺得人類能用數碼獸的技能，超酷的嗎？」雖然被潑冷水，但啟人還在落力地為自己的作品辯解。  
「也是…但最主要的問題…」高個子認真地盯著他，「為什麼是原創主角？“拓也”是吧？為什麼主角是他？太一的戲分呢？」  
「你知道我也是太一派的！可是…」啟人支吾，「我就是想活在他們身旁，而不是成為他們！」  
「切…都是你說了算嘛…」高個子自覺沒趣，「我找建太去了，」雙手放在後腦勺，扁嘴就走了。  
「博和…」啟人喚不住他，嘆氣低頭。然後，一個小狗手偶出現在眼前。  
「別傷心、汪。」他抬頭，看到一個穿著綠色裙子的女孩，小狗手偶正是戴在她的右手手上。「給我看，可以嗎？」她微笑著問道。  
「好的！請隨便看！」戴護目鏡的他整個人都高興起來，然後將筆記本遞出去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 請叫他迷路王拓也！（正直臉  
> 我心愛的大輔說話了…！！！（感動  
> 稍微解釋一下：大輔有空便會跑到暗領域找賢，所以和輝一算熟悉  
> 住火領域時由太一管，但沒怎阻止(純會嘲笑大輔)；而搬到冰領域後，苦惱的變成大和了（並不重要  
> 輝一因為算是王子+沒有自覺被遺棄+沒有虐殺過同伴的黑歷史，性格會比較接近輝二  
> 啟人名字出來了！恭喜！用博和來自婊了一下、爽☆  
> 下回還在暗領域…有點想寫打戲（瞄向大綱


	7. 暗

07、

「抱…抱歉，打擾了，我這就離開。」拓也急忙後退。被輝一發現的話，絕對會被罵的。他貌似不想透露太多暗領域的狀況，閒逛已經是他忍受的極限吧？  
對方對此事卻毫無自覺，喚住了他，「你…不是這領域的人吧？火領域的？」他只好停下腳步，「是…是的。」「來，跟我談談外面世界的事吧？」她對他微笑，溫柔的氣氛使他無自覺地接近，坐到身旁。  
「你叫什麼名字？」她優雅地問。拓也看不出她的年齡。如果不是生病了，外貌會更加年輕吧？「神原拓也。」「拓也嗎？是個好名字。我叫木村朋子。」朋子自我介紹。木村…是暗之子的親人吧？他想著，便不自覺地被對方用誘導性問題，牽著走，被套出不少火領域的資訊。  
「真懷念呢…外面的世界…住在暗領域內，已經超過十年了吧？」談了片刻，朋子突然感慨起來。拓也倒是好奇了，「恕我無禮，請問是為什麼？」「嘛…因為一些事情…」她從袖裡掏出一個器具，低落地喃喃道，「不這樣不行呢，為了孩子，為了世界。」  
那器具拓也未曾見過，目測是魔法道品。上面的凹位，是輝一的勾玉的形狀，能放下一雙。「輝一的勾玉，有一雙？」他不自覺地說出口。說起來，他在路經光領域時，是不是見過一塊類同的？那個和暗之子長得很像的，墨藍色長髮的男孩，胸前掛著的正是同款勾玉，只不過是黑色的。  
「你知道？難道你見過另外那一塊？」她突然激動起來，身體靠近拓也，雙眼直勾勾地看著他，「那孩子怎樣了？健康嗎？」在昏暗的燭光下，本來已經病弱的肌色更顯蒼白。  
「朋子阿姨請冷靜！」拓也抓住她的上臂，堅定地說，「是帶著黑色勾玉的他吧？我和他只是匆匆見過一面，」還被他揍了，「所以我也不太清楚…不過，他活得很好，請不用掛心。」「那就好…」她倒是冷靜下來，掛著哀傷的微笑，指尖輕撫那個可以放兩塊勾玉的器具。拓也默默放手，坐到一旁。難道她和光領域遇上的他有關係？剛想問出口，他卻被打斷了。  
「母親大人，已經到晚飯時間了，」門口走進來的，正是不想被他發現的暗之子，「拓也？你怎麼在這裡？」他果然注意到自己了。拓也心底想著「糟糕了」，意圖逃走，但再一次被阻止。「輝一，是我叫他留下來的。」朋子解釋，算是救了拓也一命。在拓也發現前，她經以將器具藏起來了。  
「母親，」輝一跪坐下去，手放在她的手背上，「小心身體，別操勞過度。」「你對我總是過保護。媽媽我會照顧自己的！」「但是…」「沒問題的。」這對母子典雅的氣質，很是賞心悅目。拓也安靜退到門外，等他們準備好，帶路回飯廳。

吃完晚飯後，輝一指揮侍衛收拾好飯桌，將母親領回房間，然後帶火之子安頓好。接著，他疲憊地走回睡房。昏暗的走廊間，點亮了的蠟燭搖曳著，算是暗領域的日常風景。  
剛才飯桌上，想不到母親會提出那種要求：讓他離開暗領域，外出遊歷。是因為認識了火之子吧？母親好像很喜歡那個火之子，到底是為什麼？輝一默默嘆息。  
出門的理由也算是充份：將賢找回來。這麼一句，大輔便舉雙手讚同，並全力說服他，使他不同意也不行。賢雖然也很重要，但“惡”不能不阻止，輝一自覺自己該留在暗領域才對：身為暗之子，保護人民，還有隔絕世界的“惡”，才是最重要的。但他會去找賢的，只要母親高興便可以了。  
到達睡房門口，準備拉開睡房房門之際，輝一的眼角瞄到異樣的情況。他向自己走過來的方向看，望到走廊盡頭閃著柔和的光線：那是暗領域內少有的光芒。  
緩慢地，光線變成人型的，一位散發著光輝的女孩輕盈地落在地上。她的亞麻色短髮隨動作飄動，米黃色的裙子也是。脖子圍著粉紅色的領巾，前臂戴著品紅色露指手套，胸前掛著的哨子輕輕晃動。粉紅色的眼眸望著他，神情哀傷。女孩的嘴巴在動，但他卻聽不清對方說了些什麼。在輝一反應過來前，她已經消失了。  
「“女神降臨”？」站在原地的輝一不禁吞咽，「未來的軌跡，已經寫下來了啊…」非去不可了嗎？他手抓著白色的勾玉，喃喃道。

拓也是被輝一喚醒的。一覺醒來，便見到穿著羽織的暗之子盤手，站在面前，「準備出發吧。」火之子打著呵欠，一時半刻未清醒過來，「…什麼？」「去找賢，不是嗎？」聽到對方的話，拓也甩了甩頭，弄醒自己，「等等，你決定了要一起走？」「嗯，因為一點事。」他別開視線，拓也突然理解，一邊戴上帽子與護目鏡，喃喃說，「啊，是母控吧。」「…不是！」對方咬牙，眼神冰冷地盯著拓也。然後一臉惱怒地轉身。  
「對不起對不起，我只是開玩笑而已，別走啊，」拓也喚住了他，「你這模樣，外出會很顯眼的。」對方一臉不解，「賢也是這樣出門啊？」  
拓也沉默，暗領域的人都是界外常識不足的嗎？「依我經驗，只有暗領域的人民穿這種衫。不想被認出來的話，換一下比較好。」他手搭著輝一的肩，「別太匆忙，準備好再出發也不遲。」輝一果然板起了臉，內心一定滿不爽吧。  
「唔…讓我想想…」然後他想起了光領域的他，「帽衫吧。帽衫應該很適合你的。」暗之子默默地點頭，「我去找一下，」然後便離開了。  
剛送走了輝一，酒紅色頭髮的男孩飛奔進門，「還未能出發嗎！」「輝一他還未準備好。」雖然阻止他的人是自己。大輔扁嘴，然後找了個角落，縮作一團。  
拓也看到這情況，深感不妙，立即上前鼓勵。「一起努力，幫輝一準備好，便能早點出發找賢了。」他說著，大輔便高興起來。看著大輔前一秒明明很低落，現在卻活蹦亂跳的模樣，拓也開始明白為何要使用項圈屏蔽他了。  
他一手按在大輔的頭頂，微笑著揉頭。對方脖子縮了縮。

在拓也的要求下，輝一換上了一套界外衣服：墨綠色短袖帽衫下是暗紅色長袖衫，配上白色長褲與綠黃相間的球鞋，白色勾玉如常地掛在胸前。說實的，大輔很不習慣。  
與此同時，拓也竟然直接稱呼輝一的母親大人「朋子阿姨」，大輔暗地裡覺得火之子不要命了。要知道，暗之子生氣起來時不愧自己的名號，很恐怖的。幸好輝一的母親滿高興的，真是太好了。他鬆一口氣。  
 _賢，你千萬不要有事。我很快便會來找你的。請等我。_  
大輔閉上雙眼在心中默念。接著睜開眼睛，看到眼前暗之子與火之子二人在爭論著行程路線。盤腿坐在一旁的他不禁皺眉，但也不敢插話。  
「我們有比多，直接飛到目的地便可。」拓也說著，立即被輝一反駁，「別想得那麼簡單。」「怎麼了？直接一點不好嗎？」暗之子解釋，「賢去的是土領域，並不是能直接到達的。」「…他哥哥是雷領域的吧？」火之子立即表示不解，然後對方默默說明，「不過他們相約在土領域相見，說是會朋友。」「這樣啊…那就直接去土領域吧！」「聽我說！沒那麼簡單！」輝一壓抑聲線，大輔知道他快將爆發了，「從這裡，並不能直接到土領域。必須要經過鋼領域才行。」「所以說，用飛的…」「鋼領域的地形，就算飛行也不能快速越過。那裡有很多鏡子迷宮，不熟悉的話會被困在裡頭。」  
「…你真的是足不出戶的人嗎？」「你才是，你真的是“守護者”嗎？」輝一一臉“這些都是常識吧？”，痛苦地盯著一臉“難以置信”的拓也。  
看來是打斷的好時機。大輔站起來，拍拍褲管，「別吵啦！這樣解決不了問題的！」二人一同將注意力放在他身上，「呃…總之見步行步不就好了？」  
兩位守護者呆了一下，然後一同微笑。「是呢。」「嗯，這的確是大輔。」他們一起將手放在大輔肩上，「就這麼決定吧。」

接著，他們將行李收拾好，便爬上比多身上，準備出發。大輔首先騎上去，將行李都擺放好後，扶輝一到比多背上。拓也自行爬到駕駛席，理所當然地找尋著手感。  
「母親大人，我們出發了。」「輝一的媽媽，再見！」「朋子阿姨，我們改天再會！」三人一起道告別。  
身為火領域人民的二人將護目鏡戴在眼前。大輔激發“友情”，右手手背泛起淡藍色的光芒，略帶冰藍色的電流為比多充電。同時拓也點火，使比多飛起來。坐在後排的輝一則為他們指路。  
「路上小心。願一切安好。」朋子站在門口送行，墨藍色秀髮被強風吹亂。她臉上微笑充滿祈盼。  
他們都不知道，這才是某個故事正式開始之時。

* * *

藍髮的男孩坐在沙發上，看著粉紅髮的妹妹在地上玩“幫娃娃穿衣服”的遊戲。哥哥和姐姐都在自己的房間內溫習，剛考完期中考的他沒什麼可以幹。  
父親去了香港公幹，今天會歸家。說起來，男孩的父親本來是香港人，在日本認識了他的母親，然後移民到日本來。  
他這麼想著，家中的門鈴醒便響起，母親匆匆地去開門。和父親打了招呼，父親也安頓好後，便分發手信。首先是母親的，然後是妹妹，哥哥，姐姐。  
最後，男孩的父親呼喚男孩的名字，「健良，這是給你的。」他將一個裝著一頭白色的垂耳兔的寵物籠子交到男孩的手上。  
男孩很是驚喜，急忙向父親道謝。他立即為白色的垂耳兔命名，稱呼牠為Terrier（大耳）。  
「那不是一款狗品種的名稱嗎？」男孩的母親問，他理所當然地答道，「可是很適合，不是嗎？」

自此以後，他每晚也會夢到那個他：站在鏡子迷宮內，來自他方的金髮男孩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狂賀健良上線！！！（其實他早就出過場了（  
> 以後大耳的名字也用英文稱呼（因為黑大耳也會上線…  
> 暗領域很順利，大輔我愛你  
> 讓拓也活躍了一把☆ 朋子阿姨是大美人！  
> …這兒真的是尼桑不是二兄請相信我  
> 下回，沃利斯上線☆


	8. 鋼

08、

騎著比多的三人剛離開暗領域，拓也和大輔都被陽光刺得睜不開眼睛。雖然二人都戴著護目鏡，但畢竟不是墨鏡，沒有太大幫助。  
「啊，每次離開賢時的感覺…」紋章激發者面向太陽，感概地說著，淚流滿面。「大輔！別作死！快點好好保護眼睛！」火之子眯著眼，阻止他。  
理應早就習慣陽光的火領域居民二人組也被弄成這模樣，那自幼便住在暗領域的暗之子的眼睛…拓也很是擔憂，只好慰問一下，「眼睛痛嗎？」「不。」對方說著搖頭，十分自在。  
竟然沒事嗎？「適應力真厲害…」拓也用被刺痛而淚水猛流的雙眼望向輝一，發現對方眼睛一片漆黑。「…呃？你的眼睛…？」「啊？我讓暗元素幫我把光擋掉一些，還算簡單啦。」暗之子解釋著，歪頭微笑。這是…「…自帶墨鏡？」而且，這才不簡單吧！暗領域的技能真犯規。  
說起來，暗領域的力量到底是什麼？拓也未曾見過輝一使用。現在的“墨鏡”是他第一次親眼見識，但這明顯是附加技能。  
「拓也，你這樣還能駕駛比多嗎？」暗之子突然一臉擔憂地問。「呃…」他眯著眼看四周環境。鋼領域的四周都是金屬表面，會反光的佔大部分。這樣觀察下，眼睛更痛了，淚水根本止不住。  
「由我來駕駛吧。」看到狀況的輝一提議。拓也也想不出反對的理由，只好「…拜託了。」二人在空中交換了座位。旁邊大輔被陽光弄得縮成一團。  
「說起來，輝一你是獨生子？」拓也忽然問道。「是的，」他不解地回答，「不過賢算是我弟弟了。怎麼突然問起這個了？」「沒什麼。」拓也別過臉。關於另一塊勾玉的事，看來朋子阿姨沒告訴輝一。要注意別說漏嘴才好。  
輝一想不透拓也在想什麼，嘆息後問，「那你呢？也是獨生子？」「不是。我有一個弟弟，叫信也。」他咧嘴而笑，「現在八歲。雖然有時很煩，但其實滿可愛的。他還滿黏我的，一起玩耍時可幸福了。」「滿臉淚水說這些，絲毫感動不起來好嗎？」換來的只有對方的冷眼。

在他們總算習慣了陽光之後不久，發生了交通事故：比多墜毀了，墜毀在鏡子峽谷之間。雖然不能怪輝一：路太狹窄，大部分又是鏡子；可是…「比多啊啊啊——光子郎請原諒我——」大輔不禁跪下來對天吶喊。拓也也想起光子郎生氣時的反應，默默捂面，內心抖顫。不認識光子郎的輝一一臉無奈地盯著二人看，「…反應需要那麼大嗎？」  
「未見過光子郎生氣的樣子的你，真的太幸福了，」大輔一手抹眼角的淚，一手拍向輝一的肩。後者躲不過前者的動作，肩被拍痛。  
「你們都沒有受傷吧？」平服下來的拓也問道。「肩痛。」「心靈。」輝一和大輔分別回答。拓也立即決定無視二人，「那麼接著走吧。」比多對不起，我們帶不動你。請安息。  
他雖然這麼說，但事實上也不知道向哪裡走才正確：掉在鏡子峽谷底部，找到正確方向前便已迷路。此時使用火焰沒有幫助，拓也只好硬著頭皮，領著二人前進。  
「真的是這方向嗎？」不消片刻，輝一便戳破了拓也的情況。火之子只好承認他不知道。暗之子嘆息，「讓我來吧。」說著，他便張開用暗元素構成的羽翼，往天上飛。  
等等，暗元素能做到這種事？有點厲害…不過，自己的火焰，是否也能弄到這效果呢？火焰翅膀什麼的。畢竟噴射飛行也能辦到了。拓也思考著，問，「該往哪邊走？」結果卻換來「不知道，四處都是鏡子，看不清景深。」情況有點糟糕。  
「如果不讓鏡子反射呢？」大輔忽然說。「能行。」輝一緩緩降落到地面，然後讓暗元素舖在鏡面上。剎那間，隔絕了大量光線的峽谷谷底一片黑暗。大輔「嗚哇」了一聲，伸出指尖，亮起像燭光般大小的火焰。「果然不行嗎？」酒紅色頭髮的他說著，左手手背亮起了橙色的光芒：但和太一前輩不同，大輔的手背並沒有有“勇氣”的太陽紋章。然後，一團像足球般大的火球出現了。  
這便是血統的力量與激發出來的力量的差別？  
「你真的什麼也不懂，是吧？」輝一乾巴巴地盯著拓也，道。拓也這才發現自己說出聲了。雖然大概真的是那樣，但被念還是不爽的。走不了數步，前方的大輔吼了一句「我沒力氣啦——」，左手手背上的光芒和火焰一同消失。拓也只好召喚被輝一稱作“鬼火”的火焰，用來領路。當他們再走一段路，在轉角處，他們遇上人類。  
在前方，站著一個金髮碧眼的男孩。

男孩穿著灰紅色棒球外套，手中抱著一隻脖子上系著粉綠色絲帶的白色垂耳兔。他的眼內滿是擔憂。  
像是感覺到什麼，輝一不自覺後退了一步，驅散黑暗。不，不是“惡”。男孩身上沒有那種感覺。暗之子只能告訴自己他想多了。  
在輝一反應過來之前，陽光已經再度照射在鏡面牆壁上。同時，大輔經已向金髮的他奔去，「喂！打擾了！我們迷路啦！」「別說得那麼直白好嗎！」拓也立即喚住他。  
男孩被大輔嚇到，手一鬆，垂耳兔便掉到地上。兔子甩了甩毛，奔向大輔。他蹲下來將兔子抱起，還給緊張地追過來的他。「給。」「謝謝你，」他對他微笑，然後一邊順兔子的毛，一邊說，「軟糖，不是說好不要亂跑的嗎？如果像可可那樣的話，我可怎麼辦。」白兔子在撫摸間蹭了蹭。  
「牠叫軟糖嗎？真是個可愛的名字。」大輔低頭看，伸手揉捏一下對方的耳朵。「嗯。牠本來有個兄弟，是啡色的垂耳兔，叫做可可。可是…」他神情很是哀傷，「…牠走丟了。」  
「讓我幫你找吧！」大輔立即說，男孩沉默片刻後道，「…難道你是一個很易受騙的人？」看著大輔啞口無言的反應，對方噴笑，「說笑而已，謝謝你的好意。還未問你的名字。我叫沃利斯。」「我叫大輔。後面藍髮的是輝一，戴護目鏡的是拓也。」他向身後指了指。  
拓也低聲說的「終於記起我們了嗎？」被輝一聽到，後者默默竊笑。止住笑意後，便向他們走去。  
「抱歉，其實我們想去土領域，結果迷路了。」拓也摸著後腦勺，解釋著狀況，「不介意的話，我們一起走，好嗎？」

「先走出這個峽谷，再為你們指路吧。」沃利斯說著，便領起路來。大輔跟在金髮男孩的身旁，而火之子與暗之子則跟在後方。看著二人有說有笑的背影，拓也覺得年輕真好。「找可可真的不需要我們幫忙？」酒紅色頭髮的他堅持不懈地道，金髮的他默默拒絕，「不用了。這個峽谷好比迷宮，不首先熟習地形不成。因為是為了隔絕“暗”的，所以不熟悉的話必定迷路。」  
聽著對方的話語，火之子偷偷瞄向暗領域的守護者。對方沒作出任何反應，像是經已預料到其他地方對住處的印象。不過，這種印象的來源是哪兒？是因為領域內十分昏暗？還是因為什麼特殊的理由？拓也並不明白。  
往前走了約十五分鐘，拐過無數個彎，四人總算是離開峽谷，在他們眼前是一塊平原。地面不像風領域一樣綠草如恩，也不像火領域一樣紅土滾滾，但至少不再是鏡子的世界。地面由磨砂礦石舖成，石與石之間偶爾會有雜草。和雷領域有點像，但科技發展程度明顯不如雷領域。  
走了數步，一頭火焰的鳥系幻獸飛到拓也面前。「是勇氣之翼！」大輔興奮地走過來火之子的身旁，沃利斯也一臉好奇。拓也接過幻獸抓住的通訊裝置，火鳥便像預期一樣消失了。他回憶起光子郎打開開關的方法，召喚出太一的立體投影。  
 _＞＞拓也，你們的情況怎樣？有大輔在，能成功進入暗領域吧？大輔他的身體狀況還好嗎？大和已經找了我數回了。能通知的話快點告訴我情況。大輔一旦回復精神，便叫他先回火領域，他的家人都很擔心。_  
「…糟糕，完全忘記要通知太一前輩。」看著太一擔憂的模樣，拓也稍有罪惡感。「誒？要回去嗎…？我想先找賢…」大輔也苦惱著，「…就算是太一前輩要求的…」便抱起頭來。旁邊的沃利斯抱著軟糖，不能理解大輔的反應。「嘛，先回去火領域，遲點再計劃下一步吧。畢竟是太一前輩要求，不回去不行。」拓也默默拍肩，安慰大輔。  
「也讓我跟來看吧 ，」站在不遠處，置身事外的輝一微笑著說道，「不知道火領域是怎樣的呢。」暗之子語調像是在幸災樂禍，希望這只是錯覺。

* * *

啟人畫下句號。又完成了一章了，他微微一笑，將滾球獸封面的筆記本合上。  
『將你寫在故事內了，抱歉。』『沒有關係。』他跟腦海內的女孩道歉，對方倒是溫柔地笑著揮手。  
此時，一位穿綠裙子的女孩走過來。她將黑球獸封面的筆記本遞給男孩。  
「故事很有趣！」她興趣滿滿地說，「拓也很帥呢！手一揮便能召喚火焰。泉也是！用風來攻擊十分酷！我很喜歡！」  
「謝謝你，加藤桑。」男孩羞澀地道謝。「別客氣嘛。之後會怎麼樣？我很期待。」「我正在寫，寫完給你看，好嗎？」「就這麼說定了哦！」二人一邊愉快地交談，一同放學歸家。  
啟人很是高興：有樹莉的支持，他能夠繼續寫下去。

他們都沒有注意到，一位戴著墨鏡的金髮男子躲在牆角。他手上的火機一開一合，發出令人焦躁的聲音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然發現…這篇文每章畫風也不一樣，今回是逗比(捂面  
> 寫到了初始腦洞片段其之一了☆  
> …不過寫到2k字，沃利斯才交出任務…啊不對、拒絕他們接受任務。算了☆  
> #My本宮大輔，深不可測的男人。#  
> 預告：太一前輩我們回來啦！！！  
> ps：修改了摘要，更謎了有沒有(x)


	9. 火

09、

「看來目的地臨時改變了，」沃利斯笑著說，懷中的軟糖抖了抖，「火領域的話，走這邊才對。」金髮男孩指向北方。  
「對不起，不能幫你找可可。」「不是說不要緊嗎？」看著大輔失落的模樣，沃利斯苦笑。「可是，那是你重要的同伴吧？」啡色眼睛直勾勾看著碧藍色的，後者因那句話、莫名泛著綠色光芒。  
拓也聽到輝一低聲說著「大輔又來了」，他便望向暗之子，目睹他默默清了清喉嚨的現況。輝一練這技能的狀況，拓也已經完全想像出來了。二人一同回過神來，沃利斯淡然一笑，「我們會再見面的，我相信。」「希望你那時經已找回可可！」大輔咧嘴而笑，護目鏡反光了。  
「再會。」在西斜的陽光下，金髮的他揮手，白色的垂耳兔也看向他們。拓也爽朗地揮了揮手，輝一點了點頭，大輔揮動雙臂。接著，鋼領域住民便轉身離開，而另外三人便繼續上路。「說實的，我還真想仔細逛一下鋼領域。」拓也遺憾地嘆息，輝一微笑著說，「總有機會的。」  
「那麼，我們該怎麼去火領域？用走的？」大輔忽然問。「我能提供火力。」拓也舉手表示，而輝一也表示「我能負責帶人。」「那就這麼決定！」大輔自信滿滿地說，「總之先試試看吧！」三人相視而笑。

剛剛又完成一個小部分，光子郎停下手上的動作。他抬頭，便看到太一走進來，手上提著一大瓶烏龍茶。「來，你的烏龍茶。」他倒了一杯，遞給他。然後再為自己倒一杯。此時，他們身處於太一的睡房內，為了大輔。  
雖然光子郎人在火領域，但研究的事沒停下來。他還是一臉認真地敲打著鍵盤，不時停下來沉思。每次太一喚他時，他也會被自動開啟了的“知識”雷擊。這時候，太一左手前臂上的黑色護臂便有作用：能將雷擊抵消。這也是太一被多次電到後，光子郎道歉而製作的道具。  
「謝謝你，太一桑。」「不客氣，」太一倚坐在書桌上，一邊喝著烏龍茶，道，「想不到你會到火領域來。」反而那個不用見面便知道他超級擔心的，位於冰領域的那位沒來：說要照顧他的守護者，「研究不是剛有了突破嗎？」聽到這樣的評價，光子郎裝作惱怒地扁著嘴，「我也很擔心大輔的情況。賢的情況也是，還有治的也是。」  
「誒，治也失聯了嗎？」太一震驚，光子郎答，「是的，他剛到達後不久便失聯。時間大概是拓也君出發後不久。」「兩兄弟都失蹤了嗎…這麼看，土領域還真是一個危險的地方…」「是的。」  
土領域、還有鋼領域，一樣都沒有已經覺醒了的“守護者”，也沒有“紋章持有者”：這事他們都心知肚明。  
「這個時間，他們應該收到“勇氣之翼”了吧？」光子郎忽然說，太一點了點頭，「嗯，」他展示左手手背，給予幻獸動力的紋章經已消失，「我們也差不多該動身去宮殿了。」「火領域內，還是在你家工作比較安心。」「謝謝你這麼喜歡我家。」“勇氣”持有者咧嘴而笑，“知識”持有者也相視而笑。  
「走吧！」他將護目鏡戴在頭頂。「好的，太一桑。」他將手提電腦合上，抱在懷裡。

他們三人，在太陽剛下山的時間，到達火領域宮殿。在路上，看著夕陽緩緩落下，對輝一來說，別有一番風味。畢竟，在暗領域內，他從來沒見過這種景色，也沒可能看見。  
天已黑，但因為拓也使用了火焰，路過的人民都能夠看清他們。「看！火之子！」「是火之子！」「旁邊的是誰？」「那是不是那個“激發者”？」這類評論都傳到輝一的耳內。  
「人民都認識你呢，“火之子”君。」輝一感嘆。「嗯，因為大部分我都接觸過，」因為還在飛翔途中，拓也迎風而看，頭髮隨之吹得亂糟糟的，「太一前輩說過：要守護什麼、怎樣守護才對，這些都是要自己感覺、自己思考才成。而我想，最直接的方法，便是親自去見識。」原來如此嗎，「所以當初才會跑到暗領域來？」輝一能夠理解。「呃…這樣理解也沒有錯？」拓也又忽然支吾起來。「真想見一下面呢，那個傳說中的“太一前輩”。」暗之子眨著藍眼睛，道。火之子肯定地表示「絕對會見到的。」  
「太一前輩！」二人都被突然吼叫的大輔嚇了一跳。不知不覺間，他們已經到達宮殿大門前的視線範圍內。「看，就在前面。」拓也高興地說，緩緩停下，三人輕輕站在地面。門前站著三個人：栗紅色短髮橘色衣服、抱著又黃又白的長方形盒子的他；印度紅色頭髮上戴著護目鏡、穿著綠色短裙的她；還有——  
「歡迎來到火領域的宮殿。」頭戴著護目鏡、頂著蓬鬆啡髮、穿著帶星形的藍色外套的他說道。

「我們回來了！」腳剛踏到地面，大輔便奔向太一。可是，他中途卻被攔截，「臭小子，讓我們那麼擔心！」印度紅色頭髮的她對他施展關節技。「混蛋純！好痛！」大輔掙扎著喊道，純稍微放輕了手的力度，「已經沒事啦。輝一幫我調整了這個。」他努力指向脖子上的黑色項圈，但不太成功。  
「輝一…暗之子？」「正是在下。」姐姐在思索時被插話，姐弟一同望向發言者。輝一總是在微妙的地方參上一腳…大輔在心底裡默念。  
「誒？還滿帥的嘛？臭小子怎麼不通知我一下？」看，純又犯花癡了。「誰要告訴你啦！」大輔反駁著，同時發現輝一和拓也看戲看得很歡樂。他默默抿嘴。  
「先進去，休息一會後再談吧。」見狀，太一插話道。「好的。」暗之子點頭同意。火之子也拿起了包，準備回房間整理行李。  
「那個…」抱著手提電腦的光子郎堅定地說，漆黑的眼睛很是認真，「…請問，比多呢？」拓也立即停下腳步，大輔一下子一額冷汗，輝一鬆容不迫地轉身：三人都沒說話。

翌日早上，拓也在久違的、自己的床上醒來。陽光如往常一樣，曬得很。昨天勉強逃過光子郎的怒火：感謝太一前輩制止了他，拓也算是鬆一口氣。他打了呵欠，揉著眼睛爬下床。  
通常醒來後便會找他玩耍的信也，今天沒有出現。不知道跑到哪裡去了呢？拓也洗漱過後，便下樓找弟弟去了。不消片刻，便找到了他。信也如預期一樣，抱著足球，汗流浹背，看來已經踢完一場了。不過，陪著他的人，對拓也來說有點意想不到。  
「拓也哥哥，你看輝一哥哥早就醒了。還陪我踢足球！」見到哥哥，信也立即撲到拓也懷內，旁邊的輝一微微點頭，「早上好。」「係，我就是晚起，」他笑著揉弟弟的頭頂，「去洗澡吧！滿頭大汗可是會生病的！」  
將信也趕跑後，他將注意力投到輝一身上，後者正打著呵欠。「…你整晚沒睡嗎？」看到對方的黑眼圈，拓也默默問道。「我晚上比較精神，睡不著覺。」…還不如說是水土不服。  
「足球？看不出你會踢。」「嗯，大輔和賢都喜歡。我有時也會陪他們一起踢。」「這樣啊…」這樣說，會踢也是理所當然。  
「先去吃早飯。然後洗個澡，補眠去吧。」拓也雙手放在輝一的肩上，將他推向飯廳。睏倦的他沒有掙扎，默默前行，「…嗯。」

輝一補完眠，已經是下午時分。他手擋著嘴，打了個呵欠。他不太習慣火領域的床鋪，太過軟了，還是地鋪比較舒服。輝一摸摸掛在胸前的勾玉，想起了母親。自有記憶起，母親便一直在他身邊。陪伴著他的成長，也看著她的健康一點一點地消失。  
 _——不知道母親現在的狀況會如何呢？_  
現在想這個也沒有用處，先找到賢才是正事。他梳洗了一下，便去找火之子等一行人。讓輝一覺得驚奇的，其實是“知識”在場。他和“勇氣”原來那麼友好。  
和“守護者”不同，“紋章”並不是古老的力量，而是傳說中的、有難題才會偶爾被激活的力量。而難題，就是“惡”：花上上一代守護者的力量與生命，也不能將它完全封印的那個。“持有者”會互相交流，是因為太嫩了吧？雖然年紀來說他們比自己要大。  
暗之子想著，走到飯廳，發現火之子、勇氣、知識也在場，大輔倒是不知道到哪裡去了。「對不起，我來遲了，」輝一說著，突然一道雷打向他。他手一揮，使用暗的力量，將雷擊消除掉。  
攻擊者停下手上的動作，「抱歉，一不注意便…你還好嗎？」“知識”的聲線滿是愧歉，輝一微微搖頭，「沒事。」「光子郎，不是跟你說自動雷擊該關掉嗎？」坐在他身旁的“勇氣”咕隆著說，“知識”—光子郎鼓起臉頰反駁，「這不是我能控制的事，太一桑。」「嘛，別吵嘛，」坐在他們對面的拓也嘗試緩和氣氛，「既然輝一來了，來談正事吧？」同時，輝一緩步走向桌子，坐在拓也身旁。掛在胸前的白色勾玉的重量感，使他覺得心情平穩。  
“持有者”二人一同收起輕鬆的表情。「嗯，」光子郎清了清喉嚨，“勇氣”—太一一臉認真地望向身旁的他，「你們對於土領域，到底知道多少？」

* * *

男孩的腦內住著一位女孩，她自稱為“八神光”。一開始，他還以為她是女性化的自己。事實證明他想多了。  
當時，女孩笑了起來，笑聲如銀鈴。『想不到你會把我忘掉。你好，我是八神太一的妹妹，八神光。』然後微微鞠躬，動作很是優雅。『你好。對不起，你的外貌和我記憶中有出入。』主要是，男孩未見過真人版的她。『這樣嗎？我以為你會注意到這個。』她提起掛在胸前的哨子。沒注意到哨子的確是自己的錯，男孩道歉。  
而現在，男孩剛從公園離開。在鳥語花香的公園寫作，靈感會大增。同時，男孩跟她談起故事設定。『那個，啟人君。』在他腦內飄浮著的她向前倚，裙子飄逸。『怎麼了嗎八神桑？』男孩問，看到她指向剛才寫好的段落。『這設定其實有什麼用途？』『沒什麼實際用途啦，就是寫著拉風！』男孩笑著回答。『…這樣啊…』而女孩陷入沉思。  
逛著逛著，男孩忽然看到一張海報。想必是售賣對戰用遊戲卡片的商家所印製的，上面印著最新推出的卡牌之如，關於官方卡牌對戰比賽的資訊 。然後，男孩注意到一個名字。  
「上回大賽的冠軍是…秋山遼…嗎？真帥！數碼獸之王！」一臉羨慕的男孩喊出聲，接著一下子決定，『讓我把他寫在故事內吧！』『誒？這樣不好吧？』女孩震驚，意圖阻止。  
可是，男孩並沒有聽見。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久違的更新。死線一起上我要不行了…。襯著生日，摸個魚。下次也不會太快。  
> 我的堅持：My大輔、攻略技能滿點☆（只限漢子與人外）  
> 本來只打算讓太一光子郎出來，但不知為何寫到純姐了…所以，信也也…。  
> 輝一與足球來自廣播劇，大意「我要儲錢見弟弟，足球就不需要了。」…足球不哭（  
> 暗之子始終是暗之子呢（笑）“守護者”是單挑型的，和“持有者”的組隊型不太一樣。  
> 不知道小光的身分會不會爆得太早（留姬還未上線什麼的  
> …不過其實啟人不認得小光有點不科學，枉為廚(X)  
> 預告：遼殿要來啦☆


	10. 土

10、

「土領域，“守護者”未覺醒的領域之一。」暗之子理所當然地答。「還有，也不存在相對應的“紋章持有者”。」身旁的光子郎補充。  
只在乎“守護者”對領域的影響力，而不在意“紋章持有者”同樣有保護領域的能力嗎？真高傲。這孩子是被這麼教育的吧？太一心底默念。  
「那麼，除此以外呢？」光子郎問。輝一沉默，而拓也一臉茫然。也不怪他，這種事拓也他真的不懂。  
太一脫口而出，「高領衫與高腰褲。」「…太一桑！」他向他吼了一聲，「抱歉抱歉，這是我第一件想到的。」勇氣持有者抓了抓頭髮。  
光子郎在鍵盤上按了數個鍵，然後扭動機身，將畫面面向他們。「這是土領域的地圖，而紅色區域是魔物會出沒的地方。」他解釋。「魔物？」拓也脫口而出，接著光子郎解釋，「因為沒有能力者壓制著他們，所以魔物很多。」「誒？是這樣的啊…」拓也看著不能理解。  
他不知道，在他正式覺醒前，火領域的魔物也不少。當時，只有太一一個人，魔物有時會出現。而那時的太一只能獨自去消滅它們。  
「不過，想不到你們真的把比多墜毀在鋼領域內。還想讓那孩子為你們代步，可以躲開魔物。」光子郎無意識地嘆息。面前的拓也抖了抖，太一覺得這情況還真有趣。  
「那麼，關於一乘寺兄弟的狀況…」輝一問，巧妙地轉移了話題。光子郎回過神來，接著回答，「治桑的話，也失聯了。」暗之子好像早就猜到會是這樣，默默低頭。也是，如果知道狀況，並且解決了的話，那就不會找他來了。  
「賢說，他到土領域去，是因為治認識了新朋友，是土領域人民。」墨藍色頭髮的他說道。栗紅色短髮的他突然想起了什麼，「啊…難道是指遼桑？」「你認識他嗎？」聽著輝一的話，光子郎搖頭。「不，我不認識…單純聽過治桑提起他，說他知道別個世界的事情。」「…別個…世界…？」「詳細我也不清楚，我也沒見過遼桑。只知道治桑和遼桑是一對很要好的朋友。」  
別個世界，很有可能是小光現在所位處的世界，也可能是來自別的地方。太一注意到輝一有點驚訝。他也知道，這世界存在界外吧？暗之子到底掌握了多少情報呢？  
不過，現在最重要的是，身為“善良”的那孩子，現在到底身在何方？

_治兄，不要…別離我而去…！別讓我孤單一個人…_   
_這黑暗好可怕…和輝一兄的黑暗完全不一樣。帶我走，我不想留在這裡了。_   
_…是因為我是個壞孩子嗎？_   
_因為我不聽治兄的話，所以才將我留下來吧？對不起，治兄，對不起。_   
_我不要，不要，不要…！誰來帶我走，治兄，輝一兄…大輔…！_

大輔抬頭，看向東方的天邊。夕陽使護目鏡反射著光芒，酒紅色的刺刺頭今天更接近紫紅色。  
因為他久不回家，今天一整天都被迫和家人一起活動。爸爸倒是不太擔心他，反而媽媽問東問西的，大輔不知從何答起。純想在他身上套出大和近況，也略麻煩。所以，當他能自由時，關於賢的討論會已經結束了。  
「不是說好讓我找賢的嗎？」聽到討論結果後，大輔立即喊道。不能放著賢不管，必須早日到達他的身邊。  
「可是，我們這邊更需要你的力量。」光子郎站在他正面前，單手抓住他的肩膀，「我們還未告訴一乘寺家的父母，我想將這個任務交給你。」「…誒？為什麼？」  
一乘寺家的父母，大輔其實只見過數次面，而且都是在賢未成為善良持有者之前的事。  
「找尋賢，並不是非你不可的任務。而跟一乘寺家父母說明狀況的，只有你一個，」在光子郎後方的太一前輩一臉認真，「你有安撫他們的能力。」  
只有自己能辦到的事，非親自去辦不可。大輔聽到出自太一前輩的口的話語，雖然心有不甘，但只能幫助他們了。  
「放心，我們會盡全力找賢的。」輝一的話，也使大輔安心了不少。他默默點了點頭。  
「那麼，我和輝一去為明天做準備，」位置較遠的拓也表示。大輔目送兩位守護者一同離開。

其實這是什麼情況？秋山遼站在沙塵滾滾的大地上，有一堆怪物圍住了他。他不知道該怎麼辦才好。  
說實話，這兩周他活得霧裡雲內的。本來打算為將要舉辦的卡牌對戰比賽添置卡牌，卻突然眼前一黑，醒過來後發現自己身處於奇異的地方。在一番探索後，遼認為這是異世界沒錯了。  
想著亞古獸，便能用小型火焰；想著V仔獸，便能用V仔頭錘；想著科學飛龍獸，便能用絕滅爪：這世界很有趣。雖然，他沒有再度使用V仔頭錘的打算。  
不過，被困在這世界也不是辦法，他只好用自己的方法（又名：拿出手提電話撥打112），發放求救訊號。他也想不到，竟然會有人接聽。  
接聽者是一名男性。對方表示他在嘗試發明新的道具，想不到道具發揮了用處。遼很意外，並告訴對方他的狀況。然後對方表示他過來找他。  
遼意想不到的不止這個，對方竟然是一個和自己差不多大的男孩，而且他連弟弟也叫上了。「你好，我是一乘寺治，他是我的弟弟一乘寺賢。」「你好，我叫做秋山遼。」治的頭髮是靛藍色的，戴著一副眼鏡；而賢的頭髮是黛藍色的。兄弟二人都擁有一雙精神的紫藍色眼眸。  
雖然知道這是異世界，奇裝異服也不該驚奇，但遼還是忍不住，問賢為何要穿羽織。「因為習慣了。治兄和我並不是居住在同一個領域內。這樣穿…會很引人注目？」他擔憂地問，遼只好實話實說，「是的。」「那麼，我去換掉吧。」然後賢換上了一套灰色的校服。  
不過，遼最意想不到的，其實是接著遇上的那次意外。  
相安無事地度過了五天，遼經已和一乘寺兄弟混熟了。治是一個口是心非的人，面對自己喜愛的人（弟弟）時，問題會更嚴重；而賢，是需要他人給予肯定的人。遼其實很好奇，這對兄弟的關係是怎樣運作的。  
然後，怪物不知道從哪裡冒出來了。這些怪物都逢人便攻擊，而且力量還很猛，不戰鬥的話活不下來。雖然遼能使用數碼獸的招式，但是他真的不夠打：如果能使用插件的話…  
治立即召喚雷電連擊，威力雖不弱，但怪物的抗電能力也不差。賢也召喚了暗之力場：他的右手上臂，衫底下透著品紅色的光茫。魔物撞上力牆時，也會有觸電反應。這到底是怎麼做到的？雷之力是一乘寺家血統自帶的嗎？遼想著，召喚了亞古獸的小型火焰。  
怪物越來越多，像是怎麼也打不完。遼咬牙，真希望這狀況早點結束。這樣想著時，在他反應過來之前，一個土球滾過來，將治撞飛了。  
…這到底是鬧哪樣，不可能是現實吧？遼看著治身體的被拋飛，嚇呆了。在他身旁的賢也停下手中的攻勢，直接被嚇哭，醒過來後便飛奔向他的兄長那裡去。治躺在原地，沒有動彈。在轉眼間，黑暗元素襲向因治的狀況了而失神的賢。天突然變黑了，他什麼也看不清。當遼再度能夠看到眼前情況時，一乘寺兄弟二人都消失不見了，只剩下一堆魔物圍著他。  
當他回過神來，便看到一個巨型火球正滾過來。遼他再也不會覺得意外。這是這個世界的常識，對吧？

土領域比鋼領域還要險峻。  
雖然兩個領域都沒有守護者，也沒有紋章持有者，但不知道是不是因為鋼領域得天獨厚地、受到鏡子迷宮的保護的關係，土領域的魔物數量，遠比鋼領域要多。不過也有可能因為當時他們駛著比多，才沒有遇上魔物。  
輝一召喚了一道暗元素構成的屏障，意圖將魔物擋住。單靠暗元素果然不行。暗元素只能抵消元素系的魔法攻擊，抵抗不了此等物理攻擊。用火系硬抗回去還比較實際。輝一喘著氣，望向在身旁的，召喚了一個直徑一米的火球的拓也。  
將火球扔出去的火之子汗流浹背，暗之子卻不能為他做點什麼。胸前的白色勾玉，給予他意想不到的重量感。穿不習慣的帽衫，也對這情況沒幫助。當他們總算殺出一條血路後，二人急步向前，意圖更深入土領域。  
在血路的盡頭，站著一位少年。他貌似勉強躲過了火球攻擊。差點打中人類了，拓也急忙上前，觀察對方的狀況。「真的很抱歉，沒事吧？」面前的少年揉了揉頭後腦勺，爽朗地笑著，道，「沒事沒事，我差不多該習慣了。這個世界真神奇。」  
“這個世界”…？難道…？輝一立即走近，問道，「請問，你的名字，是不是遼？」  
「是的。請問找我有什麼事嗎？」被稱作遼的男子望向了暗之子，蔚藍色的眼睛滿是疑惑。

* * *

又到放學時間，女孩戴著Walkman回家去。橙紅色的、混有黃色挑染的頭髮被束成馬尾；紫色眼眸略顯高冷。午後陽光照在她身上，出奇地有點格格不入。  
到家後，她立即脫下私立女子學校的校服，換上牛仔褲與T裇。比起裙子，她更喜歡中性的打扮。家如平常一樣：身為“母親”的那個女人不在家，敞大的家內只有她和外婆。有時候，她不明白只有兩個人的家那麼寬敞有何意義。  
女孩翻出了放著當紅對戰用遊戲卡片系列的袋子，將卡片都倒出來。官方卡牌對戰比賽即將舉行，她要仔細重組牌組，為了打敗那個傢伙。那人小麥色皮膚上的爽朗笑容看著就不爽了，絕對欠揍。  
她想著，忽然聽到在睡房門外，外婆的呼喚，「留姬？」「係。」她立即從地上站起來，走到對方跟前。「這是今天在信箱發現的。」她將一封白色的信遞給了她。信封上沒有地址，也沒有郵票，只有「留姬收」的字樣。  
她默默走回房間，關上房門，然後仔細研究起這封信來。男性的字跡…是父親嗎？她將信放在桌子上，然後去翻開信刀。那封信，壓住了遊戲卡牌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My大輔下線，約五章後回來（合十  
> 終於寫到久違的打戲(？)啦！高興！！！  
> 遼殿我真的不熟…其實DT組我都不熟…希望崩得還能接受。  
> 留姬（總算）上線☆  
> 預告：二兄線要來啦☆  
> 尼桑線的NPC都是番外篇人物，二兄線會回歸DA02的人物  
> 請…不要抱著期望地期待著（奔


	11. 光

11、

秋山遼，來自異世界的人，竟然那麼簡單便遇上了。他們運氣真好，拓也不得不感嘆。  
又一陣攻勢攻過來，他們一起逃到一個谷地。輝一展開一個由暗元素構成的結界，魔物都被擋在結界外。三人都鬆了一口氣，互相交換了名字。  
此時，拓也才有時間好好觀察對方的外貌。遼比太一前輩還要大，梳著比自己的啡髮的彩度要高一點的露額短髮，蔚藍色的眼睛很酷，膚色是小麥色的。而且，太一前輩說得沒錯：他穿著的是高領衫與高腰褲。「這個世界真厲害呢，」遼苦笑著，談起他所遇到的：關於一乘寺兄弟的事。  
聽著遼的話語，他注意到輝一的神色越發凝重。特別是，當遼談及兄弟二人消失的狀況時，暗之子倒抽涼氣。不過，拓也還真的沒想到，輝一會這麼對他。  
「這不是你的責任所在。」輝一突然說道，藍眼睛透著認真，「回去吧。繼續你的旅程吧。這裡交給我和遼便可。」「…什麼？」拓也被突然的話嚇到，反應不過來。  
「對不起，讓我說真話吧，」輝一的氣場微妙地恐怖，拓也不禁吞咽。暗之子接著道，「你的力量，在這裡並沒有用處，反而會拖後腿，明白嗎？」「你在說什麼？」震驚中的拓也，怒火正在薀釀。「喂，說得太過火了。」旁邊的遼也看不過眼，小聲提醒他。  
「你不是說過，要親自去見識這個世界嗎？這裡不是你應該逗留的地方。而且，這不是永別，我相信我們還能再度見面的。」暗之子說著，火之子的視線卻離不開對方胸前的白色勾玉。勾玉泛著的虹彩，有沒有特殊含意？  
「那麼，再會了。」輝一解除結界，本來圍在外面的魔物早已離去。「拓也再見。」他抱著遼，張開用暗元素構成的翅膀，在拓也怒火爆發前，飛離地面。  
神原拓也被留在原地，目送木村輝一與秋山遼離開。

成功記下了剛想到的設定，高石岳很是滿意。不知道哪天才可以正式動筆呢？構思時要加把勁。他合上了筆記本，並發現時間已經差不多了。岳將筆放回筆筒，然後將記點子用的筆記本放回書架。  
他走到鏡子面前，整理好金髮與頭上的白色帽子，然後對鏡子內的自己微笑著，眨動藍色眼睛。整理完了後，他離開自己的睡房。  
岳在宮殿的走廊，向那人的房間走去。宮殿如常的燈火通明，不過比平常要熱鬧：各人都在為那件事作準備。  
到達對方的房門前，他敲了敲門框，然後拉開紙門而進。「…在不？」他四處張望。果然不在嗎？岳站在空無一人的睡房內嘆息，確定對方已經不在宮殿內。  
「嘛…至少今周別亂跑嘛。」他自言自語。但可能正是因為是今周，才會那麼早便跑掉吧？明明他比自己要大，怎麼是自己在照顧他呢？岳實在是想不通。  
不過，要快點找到他才行：那件事不準備可不行。

拓也漫無目的地前行，不知道下一個目的地該定在哪兒。他還是想不到輝一會這麼幹。這是暗領域的習慣？還是個人習慣？還有，輝一的那塊白色勾玉到底是…是那個魔法器具的一部分吧？朋子阿姨雖然讓他知道那器具的存在，但沒有繼續解釋。  
說起來，另一塊黑色的勾玉又是怎麼回事？擁有它的那人和輝一長得一模一樣…  
那個長髮版輝一到底是誰呢？到光領域找他談談好了，如果可以的話。他想著，緩步向光領域前進。雖然兩地不接壤，但路經的是火領域，沒有問題。  
拓也在火領域的郊區過了夜，然後再度上路。身為火之子，受到了熱烈歡迎。居民也很熱情地照顧他，他很是感激。不消半天，又走進那塊光亮得睜不開眼睛的土地。這種時候，他想起了輝一用暗元素自製墨鏡的能力。真想使用一次。  
「你不是這兒的住民吧？」忽然，拓也耳邊響起了這句話。他在哪裡聽過？好像就是第一次潛進光領域的時候。火之子轉身，望看聲音來源，看到了昨天剛想起來的，長髮版的輝一。  
他早該猜到是他，為什麼他還是嚇了一跳呢？和上回遇見時一樣，對方還是穿著那件帽衫。帽子也戴上了，蓋著墨藍色的、束成馬尾的長髮。他的藍眼睛，眼神銳利。  
「…又是你嗎？」對方也認出他來了，咬牙後召喚出光劍，向他砍過來。還是沒等他說話便直接攻擊，拓也只好召喚出火劍來迎戰。對方的黑色勾玉還是掛在胸前，隨著動作搖晃。  
對方的劍術很厲害，交手下便知道是專業的，拓也這個門外漢快要招架不住。他打算展開連續的火球攻勢，但對方不打算讓他這麼做。那人召喚出另一把光劍，雙劍合碧。當對方要將他攻下時，某人將他喚停。  
「喂，找了你可久了。」二人一同停手，望向聲線來源。說話的人是一個頭戴白帽子，金髮藍眼的男孩。他看著比他們要年幼，但長得比他們都要高，「快回去吧，別忘記光之子的責任。」「知道了，岳。」對方收起手中的光劍，拍了拍身上的灰塵，扭頭就走。  
那個擁有另一塊勾玉的、和暗之子長得一模樣的人，就是光之子啊…拓也早該猜到了，不是嗎？他抿嘴。  
「咦？是認識的人？」岳這才注意到半躺在地上的他，問，卻被一口駁回，「不是。我和火之子稱不上認識。」果然注意到自己的身分了啊…「誒？他就是火之子？就這樣放著不管，真的可以嗎？」他好奇地望向他，拓也對他微笑，抱有歉意。「嘛…先一起回去吧。」他被金髮君拉起身。此時，光之子已經走到遠方。  
岳對他微笑，猶如天使，使拓也覺得光領域這地方還不錯。

在往光領域的宮殿的路上，拓也和岳互相交換了名字。「順帶一提，那傢伙叫輝二。」岳笑著指向前方。光之子停下腳步，轉身望向他們，臉色有點不爽，「我是源輝二。」「你好。」拓也默默打了招呼。  
“輝二”嗎？是弟弟？命名還真簡單粗暴。不過姓氏並不一樣，實際上有沒有關係也難說…暗之子與光之子，到底是怎麼回事。  
「也順帶一提，岳是紋章持有者，代號“希望”。」輝二突然補充道，這使拓也扭頭望向岳，吃驚地眨眼。「嘛，輝二，別用這種語氣啦。」岳沒有否認自己擁有那個稱號。光之子不理會岳的話語，轉身繼續向光領域的宮殿走去。  
步行了十五分鐘，眼前出現了一座宮殿。這就是屬於光領域的宮殿？出奇地，和暗領域一樣，走的是日本風。雖然不像冰領域那樣，像是一座冰雕的半透明城堡，但因為光元素的關係，光線太過充裕，更叫人睜不開眼睛。  
他們直接走進宮殿內，沒人阻攔。是因為光之子帶頭嗎？走著走著，一位女士向他們走來。她擁有啡色短髮，戴著一副眼鏡，看著是一位精明的女士。在光領域內，她也是閃閃發亮。「啊，是輝二君！快點去準備，他們已經等了很久了。」她向輝二說道。「知道了，里香。」他卻沒有迎向女士的視線，徑直走開了。  
他們向著輝二的背影，沉默。岳突然開口，「他還是這樣稱呼你嗎…」「沒關係，他還需要時間，」被稱作里香的她說。她還是很在意，拓也能看出來。「已經三年了吧？明明是重要的親人…」岳嘆息。「…這是…」怎麼回事？拓也脫口而出。  
「啊，抱歉。我還未自我介紹，」剛注意到拓也的她轉身面向他，「我叫源里香，是輝二的後母，」她直爽地告訴了他她的身份，「你是？」「我是神原拓也，是火之子。」他作自我介紹。「原來是“守護者”的一員嗎？失敬。」看來，光領域十分看重名分。  
「那麼，里香阿姨，我也該去準備了。」岳向他們微笑。「好的，岳君，待會見。」里香阿姨揮手道別，拓也目送岳離開。  
「好了。拓也君，請跟我到這邊來。」里香領路。路上遇上很多匆忙的人，和宮殿本身的氣氛格格不入。有重要的事，將要舉辦？「請問，你們都在準備些什麼？」「祭典哦，」她熱心地解說，「明天起，光領域會舉辦一連三日的祭典。為了慶祝光之子的誕生。」那傢伙的生日嗎？原來他要生日了？不過，為什麼表現得那麼不願意…？  
思考著，拓也被帶到一間寬大的房間。在中間，站著一位高大的男人。「到這裡來。讓我介紹。這位是我的丈夫，輝成，」里香阿姨靠近了丈夫，「而這位是火之子，神原拓也。」「請多多指教。」拓也微微欠身。  
光之子的父親，源輝成，氣勢很是莊嚴，使拓也不禁吞嚥。

* * *

男孩抱著筆記本，匆匆地走回家。他滿腦子都是筆下的故事的事。故事開始新的章節了，也換上新的筆記本了，要再更加加把勁才行。  
嗅到麵包的香氣，男孩便知道自己離家不遠了。走到家門前，卻看到一頭黑貓在店外徘徊。這使他想起上次遇上的白貓。不知道牠的生活過得如何？  
黑貓的脖子上戴著一條乾淨的紅領巾，是剛走失的家貓？他走上前，想要靠近牠，黑貓卻發現了他，急忙地跳開了。  
男孩蹲下來，向牠伸出了手。黑貓的姿態滿是警惕，銳利的綠色眼睛盯著他看。「不用害怕，我不會傷害你的。」男孩說著，黑貓倒是緩緩走向前。  
這頭黑貓還真漂亮。他想著，卻被黑貓的爪子抓到。「痛！」然後黑貓再度跳開。看到男孩的反應，黑貓好像很滿足。  
真是一頭奇怪的貓咪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尼桑也下線了(雖然下線方式很微妙) 等二兄離線後，他便會回來。  
> 不過這回拓也輝二沒什麼互動…反而岳還比較多  
> 打戲我愛你！劇情我…腦內有梗，但串起來時不太順利。(一口血  
> 預告：牛郎織女亞麻托☆（什麼不對）


	12. 光

12、

和輝成先生談了一場後，拓也總算可以自由活動了。他暗自鬆了一口氣，在光領域的宮殿四處閒逛：和“大人”談話，真的又夠嗆的。  
輝成先生說，本來光領域是不准許外來人士逗留，但因為這數天是祭典，火之子大駕光臨是一件好事。…果然還是因為自己的身份嗎？岳也是知道祭典的習慣，才將他帶進宮殿裡來吧？  
說起來，暗領域也是一個不許外人逗留的地方。當初，輝一也很努力地趕他走。自己能進暗領域，還得謝謝大輔。  
拓也逛著逛著，倒讓他遇上了光之子。輝二坐在庭園的湖邊，墨藍色的頭髮隨著微風飄動。「嗨！預祝你生日快樂，」火之子向輝二揮手，走到他身邊。他沒有理會他。拓也歪頭看向光之子，發現對方板著臉，「這麼不喜歡自己的生日嗎？為什麼？」見對方不回答，拓也默默坐在他身邊，觀賞光領域的庭園風景。  
和宮殿的風格一樣，是一座日式的庭園。小橋流水，在光領域的自帶柔光下閃閃發亮。拓也忽然發現，自己已經習慣了光領域的光線了：人的適應力還真神奇。  
當他以為輝二真的打算不說話時，對方突然開口，「十一年前的今天，我的母親去世。」拓也吃了一驚地瞄向墨藍髮的他，後者將掛在胸前的黑色勾玉拿在掌心，「而這個，是她唯一留給我的違物。」黑色的勾玉和白色的勾玉一樣，泛著微妙的虹彩。  
拓也想起了朋子阿姨哀傷的臉龐。難道暗之子和光之子真的有血緣關係？而不是單純的、世界級別的玩笑？

又到光領域一年一度的祭典了，石田大和期待已久：畢竟那是領域外人民，一年一度的，到光領域去的機會。他早就跟父親交代好；冰之子友樹也順利拜託了他的兄長、冰見穰照顧；大輔也順利地、平安地回到火領域，太一已經用通訊裝置告知——“友情”持有者可以安心地回鄉。父親倒是對光領域沒有留戀：因為工作關係，拖他去與岳（大和的弟弟）見面，也是不可能的事。  
其實，光領域才是石田家的故鄉。在他和弟弟還年幼的時候，他們一家四口都是光領域的子民。在四年前，因為不能再維系健康的夫妻關係，父親和母親決定離婚：哥哥歸父親，弟弟歸母親。然後，在不久以後，大和的“友情”覺醒了。父親順勢地，讓二人一起搬到冰領域去。在冰領域，進出更方便，也減輕了父親工作的負擔。而岳“希望”的覺醒，已經是後話了。  
到達光領域時，已經夜深。岳在宮殿門口迎接他。「岳，好久不見。」「好久不見了呢，哥哥。」岳又長高了不少，預期不出兩年，他便能長得比他高。「你們近來還好嗎？母親的工作還好吧？」大和問，卻換來一句「進去再談？」  
宮殿內的情況如往常一樣，沒半點變化。兄弟二人靜靜地在光猛的走廊前進：在晚上，光領域的燈光不滅。「說起來，今天火之子來了。和輝二打了一架。」「拓也嗎？」他脫口而出。「是的。哥哥也認識？」岳歪頭望向他。「嗯，之前見過面。」他坦白。火之子也來了嗎？剛好解決了大輔的事，閒來沒事逛到光領域來，誤打誤撞遇上祭典吧？  
他們邊走邊談，片刻間，大和被領到客房。還是之前留宿時睡的那間。「晚安。」「晚安，岳。」

最後，關於輝二生母的名字，拓也問不出口。休憩過後，光之子離開庭園，準備明天的正事去。而火之子，便交由宮女照顧：起居飲食也受到優厚的待遇。  
翌日，拓也在和式地鋪中醒來。在光亮的房間內睡覺，還真不習慣。洗漱過後，他打著呵欠走到飯廳，卻遇上了熟人。也不能算熟悉，“友情”紋章持有者，石田大和算是認識的人。拓也想不到，他會在這裡遇上他。「岳是我的弟弟，」大和解釋道。拓也從未見過心情這麼好的大和。  
飯後，當他們準備去參與祭典時，拓也被迫換上了特別為他準備的羽織。「這是我們光領域的習慣，」為他帶來服飾的岳表示。大和也理所當然地換上一套灰綠色的，脖子還是圍著獸皮圍巾。拓也沒有辦法，只好換上外襯是火紅色的。不過，帽子與護目鏡他堅持戴在頭上。  
之後，同樣換上了羽織的岳說他也該去為儀式做準備了。大和揮別。拓也這才想起，今天還未見過輝二。  
二人理所當然地一同活動。「那便是“世界樹（Yggdrasil）”，世界支柱。」大和指向前方，拓也順著視線望過去。那是一座參天巨樹。樹的地基比足球場還要大。筆直的樹幹如一切存在於光領域的物件一樣，閃閃發光。樹蔭倒沒有擋著天空，或者說，世界樹的樹蔭就是天空本身。眼前的景色比風領域的宮殿更為宏偉，細想下也是理所當然。支撐著“世界”的樹，由光領域保護。所以，才不能讓異域人民來到光領域？  
「快過來這邊，」發現有兩個位置不錯的座位預留了給他們，友情向火之子招手，「儀式要開始了。」火之子點頭，上前坐下來。

光之子向“世界樹”施展光之洗禮，用來淨化“黑暗”對世界支柱的影響，以保證世界的存在：這就是一年一度的、光領域必須舉辦的儀式。今年，儀式如常地舉行。  
源輝二穿上了祭祀用的淡藍色直垂，站在台上。在觀眾區，都是穿著和服，盛裝出席的市民。他偷瞄了一下，發現火之子和“友情”坐在一起。“友情”的弟弟、身為“希望”的岳站在他身邊，對他微笑。他穿著羽織，在此為光之子提供儀式上的協助。準備好後，輝二深呼吸，按照步驟，召喚純正的光元素，為“世界樹”洗禮。身上的衣物，都隨著光元素的流動，輕輕飄起來。  
然後，在受到純白光芒洗禮的“世界樹”面前，一名女孩忽然現身了。沐浴於光輝之間的女孩輕盈地飄浮著，亞麻色短髮隨動作飄動。她穿著米黃色的裙子，脖子圍著粉紅色的領巾，前臂戴著品紅色露指手套，胸前掛著的哨子輕輕晃動。輝二暗自吃了一驚地，瞪大了藍色的眼睛。對方哀傷的、粉紅色的眼眸對上了他的視線。  
這是…“女神降臨”嗎？在儀式途中，他不能停手，也不能顯得很是驚訝。女孩的嘴巴微動，像是在說「未來的軌跡，已經定好了。」然後，她便在原地消失了。  
儀式完結後，黑色勾玉輕輕地落在腰間。他望看岳，對方如以往地說著「今年也圓滿完成了呢，辛苦了。」看來，身為“希望”的他，沒有見到女神顯靈。光之子默默將話吞到肚子裡，然後將視線放回正前方，步伐筆直地退場。  
走到後台後，輝二伸手握著掛在腰間的、黑色的勾玉。「天國的母親，請指引我的道路，」他喃喃道。

儀式結束後，便是祭典。拓也決定不阻礙兄弟團聚，自己在光領域閒逛。光領域是一個日式風格濃烈的領域，這點倒和暗領域是一樣的。說起暗領域，拓也又想起了暗之子，想起了朋子阿姨。  
很想知道這到底是怎麼回事，但他不可能問當事人：按他猜測，輝二本身也不清楚吧？輝一說過他是獨生子，輝二也是同樣這麼認為吧？火之子想著，不知不覺地逛到之前和輝成先生會面的房間門口。  
進去嗎？不進去嗎？這不需要考慮：將事件弄清楚，總比不清不楚要好。拓也敲了敲門框，聽到里香阿姨的「請進」，便拉開紙門而進。源夫婦都在。  
「輝成先生，里香阿姨，您們好。」他打了招呼。「你好，火之子。請問有什麼能為你效勞？」輝成語帶尊重，倒使拓也覺得不太舒服。  
「讓我開門見山，直說吧，」他吞噬，鼓起勇氣，「我，到過暗領域。認識朋子阿姨，並和輝一一起旅行過。」能算是？雖然被他甩掉了。  
看到里香疑惑的表情，看來連她也不知道真相。「…里香，先出去一下。」「誒？」「拜託了。」她默默離開。  
「你想怎樣？」「我只是想知道真相而已。勾玉勾起了我的興趣。放心，我不會親口告訴他們。」拓也坦白。他們知道的話問題可大了。不這樣說，輝成是不會告訴他的。  
對方沉思片刻，嘆氣，便決定告訴他，「木村朋子是我的前妻。我們因婚約而結婚。十一年前她誕下了一對雙胞胎，我將他們命名為輝一和輝二。他們還未滿一歲時，便顯露了各自的、只有守護者才能夠擁有的能力。對領域而言，光與暗還是分開養比較好。而且，也不能讓他們遇上，所以只能這樣辦。」  
別人的家庭事務，他不好作評論，也不好追問下去。「謝謝解惑。知道這個便足夠了。」拓也鞠了躬，便轉身離去，留下輝成先生一人。  
火之子彎起嘴角，只覺得神清氣爽。是雙胞胎呢，暗之子與光之子他們。世界真是開了一個有趣的玩笑。

* * *

男孩放學回家。這陣子，他總會夢見一位同齡的、金髮碧眼的男孩。對方很是焦躁，在鏡子迷宮內奔跑著，像是在找尋著些什麼。他嘗試過呼喚他，但對方沒有注意到自己。這些夢，有何深意？  
沉思著的他打開家門，便見到自己的寵物被妹妹把玩在手中的畫面。女孩正在意圖為白色的垂耳兔穿上衣服。  
他立即上前阻止，「別這樣，Terrier很辛苦的。」女孩依依不捨地放開垂耳兔，男孩將垂耳兔抱在懷中。  
他順了順兔子的毛，「已經沒事了，不用害怕。」男孩溫柔地微笑著說。Terrier在懷內蹭了蹭，使男孩心頭感覺暖暖的。  
看著眼前的情況，女孩扁起嘴來，便躺在地上。藍髮的他問妹妹，「你在做什麼？」「在扮Terrier。」粉紅色頭髮的她答。男孩有時候，真的不懂得妹妹在想什麼。  
突然，家門被打開了：父親出奇地中歸。女孩彈起來，飛奔到父親懷內，「爸爸！歡迎回來！」「小春乖。怎麼了？」父親蹲下來，摸了摸女孩的頭。  
「爸爸，我也想要垂耳兔！我想要啡色的！像巧克力一樣！」她燦爛地笑著，訴說著她的願望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章寫得很順（喜極而泣  
> 拓也知道他們是雙胞胎了，可喜可賀☆  
> 並沒有“光領域出身的都是帥哥”這種傳說  
> 拓也輝二要等下一章才能獨處…。  
> 大耳獸決定用英文稱呼（因為黑大耳獸也會來）小春prpr（咦）  
> 預告：風領域，我們又來啦☆


End file.
